


Waiting For You

by totally4ryo



Series: Waiting [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Future Torchwood, Immortal Ianto Jones, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totally4ryo/pseuds/totally4ryo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the 33rd century, Torchwood has spread out to become a universal organization that keeps peace among human inhabited planets. Jack and Ianto are in charge of everything. However, Ianto has been made to sit on the sidelines until he gives birth to the couple's latest baby, while Jack had to go off planet to handle what was thought to be easy negotiations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, the Tenth Doctor. OCs include the Jones children: Ianto Jr., Carryn and Sabrina (adults), Eric, Darlene and Charlene (younger children), along with grandchildren, great-grandchildren and 33rd century Torchwood members. Mentions of the team we all love and adore (Tosh, Gwen and Owen).  
> Disclaimer: Definitely don't own Torchwood. I'm fostering Jack and Ianto 'cause their owners don't know how to take care of them.  
> Warnings: M/M (slash), MPREG, some violence, mention of past child deaths (mostly grown children) and miscarriage, past character deaths (21st century Torchwood characters), character deaths (not permanent but one gruesome). There might be more as I finish this (looks at sneaky muses).  
> Summary: In the 33rd century, Torchwood has spread out to become a universal organization that keeps peace among human inhabited planets. Jack and Ianto are in charge of everything. However, Ianto has been made to sit on the sidelines until he gives birth to the couple's latest baby, while Jack had to go off planet to handle what was thought to be easy negotiations.  
> Beta by: Grace_Musica; Additional assistance and support: cjharknessgirl, bookwrm89 & cyberdigi  
> Notes: I have been promising teachwriteslash this for a long time, but she finally got me into action by being one of the two winning bids of my offer to write fic over at Help Haiti LJ community. Originally I was hoping to have one nice long 10 - 20 page fic but already the muses turned this into a multi-part. How many? I don't know. This is a sequel to “Wait For Me”.

CHAPTER ONE  
  
Ianto Jones, otherwise known to the world as Sean Jones, stretched as he stood up from the couch he had been lounging on. With a heavy sigh, he said, “Video off.” The wide screen that took up most of the upper half of one wall went blank. "Video away," he added. He did not bother to watch as the screen regressed into the wall while hidden panels slid into place to hide the screen. On the wall was an assortment of framed art that he and Jack had purchased on a world far across the universe while on a vacation the year before Jack became pregnant with Eric. There was also a multi-tiered geometrically shaped curio cabinet on that wall, an anniversary gift from their daughter Sabrina, filled with trinkets and knick knacks, each one having a story behind it concerning each of their children, from birth to death or the present for those of their children now living.  
   
The twins already had their nap, and Sheila had taken them out to the park for a few hours. As what had become normal for Ianto at this time of day, boredom started to set in and would remain until Eric returned from his classes. While the boy would have assignments he needed to do before any playtime, chances are he would sit quietly the lounge and not need much help with his assignments. Ianto was near to tears with boredom.  
   
Rubbing his belly, he made his way to the comm system on a desk and pressed a button.  
   
"What can I do for you today, Sean?" Isaac Radzinsky's cheerful voice greeted.  
   
"Tell me I can do something other than sit on my bloody arse all day," Ianto ground out annoyed.  
   
"Sorry, boss. As much as I'd love to do that, it's not advisable. Hang in there for another 3 weeks. You recover quickly and you'll have a newborn to keep you busy."  
   
Ianto tapped his fingers on the tabletop, biting back an impulse to snap at the doctor. "Isn't there anything I can do from here? How bad can it be for me to sit down with a computer and work on some paperwork or something? Anything!"  
   
"Not advisable, Sean. No stress and Torchwood work always has some level of stress. Especially when you're one of the men in charge of it all."  
   
"What about the stress from my having absolutely nothing to do but watch Laxanian soap operas? This is killing me, Isaac. And not having Jack around these last few days only makes it worse."  
   
"He'll be back in a few days," Isaac assured Ianto.  
   
"Fine. But he's not here now, and he hasn't been for the last three days. I'm going to go into stress overload from attempting to be stress-free. It's not working, Isaac. Really."  
   
"If you feel that way about it, Sean, then be prepared to see me soon. I'm on my way up to give you a full check-up."  
   
"I didn't mean for you to…."  
   
"I know what you mean, but if you're as stressed as you claim you are, and sound like you are, then it's my duty as your medical officer to give you a once over. I'll never forgive myself if anything is wrong with the little one, never mind how you and Jack will feel. So shut up, sit down, elevate your feet and I'll be up there as soon as I can get away. No arguments, Sean."  
   
"I assume this is a medical order, thus making me unable to override it?"  
   
"Don't assume, Director Jones. Let me finish some things and I'm on my way. Look at it this way, at least you'll have some company. And if you allow me to do all the tests without putting up a fight, I'll even grant you all the snark tossed my way that you like."  
   
"You're getting snark whether you like it or not, if you step through my door, Dr. Radzinsky," Ianto commented dryly.  
   
Isaac's chuckle came through the comm. "Sean Jones, the day there's no snark from you is the day that I'll really be worried. See you soon."  
   
Before Ianto had any chance to reply, the medical officer turned off the communication. He muttered some curses in several intergalactic languages directed for the doctor as he turned off his own communication.   
  
OoOoOoO  
  
Ianto Jones, otherwise known as Sean Jones, stretched as he stood up from the couch he had been lounging on. With a heavy sigh, he said, “Video off.” The wide screen that took up most of the upper half of one wall went blank. "Video away," he added. He did not bother to watch as the screen regressed into the wall where hidden panels slid into place to hide it away. On the wall hung an assortment of framed art that he and Jack had purchased on a world far across the universe while on a vacation the year before Jack became pregnant with Eric.  
  
The twins had already had their nap, and Sheila had taken them out to the park for a few hours. As had become normal for Ianto at this time of day, boredom started to set in; and would remain until Eric returned from his classes. While the boy would have assignments he needed to do before any playtime, chances are he would sit quietly the lounge and not need much help with his work. Ianto was near to tears with boredom.  
  
Rubbing his belly, he made his way to the comm system on a desk and pressed a button.  
  
"What can I do for you today, Sean?" Isaac Radzinsky's cheerful voice greeted.  
  
"Tell me I can do something other than sit on my bloody arse all day," Ianto ground out annoyed.  
  
"Sorry, boss. As much as I'd love to do that, it's not advisable. Hang in there for another 3 weeks. You recover quickly, and you'll have a newborn to keep you busy."  
  
Ianto tapped his fingers on the tabletop, biting back an impulse to snap at the doctor. "Isn't there anything I can do from here? How bad can it be for me to sit down with a computer and work on some paperwork or something? Anything!"  
  
"Not advisable, Sean. No stress, and Torchwood work always has some level of stress. Especially when you're one of the men in charge of it all."  
  
"What about the stress of me having absolutely nothing to do but watch Laxanian soap operas? This is killing me, Isaac. And not having Jack around these last few days is only making it worse."  
  
"He'll be back in a few more days," Isaac assured Ianto.  
  
"Fine. But he's not here now, and he hasn't been for the last three days. I'm going to go into stress overload from attempting to be stress free. It's not working, Isaac. Really."  
  
"If you feel that way about it, Sean, then be prepared to see me soon. I'm on my way up to give you a full check-up."  
  
"I didn't mean for you to…."  
  
"I know what you mean, but if you're as stressed as you claim you are, and sound like you are, then it's my duty as your medical officer to give you a once over. I'll never forgive myself if anything is wrong with the little one, never mind how you and Jack will feel. So shut up, sit down, elevate your feet and I'll be up there as soon as I can get away. No arguments, Sean."  
  
"I assume this is a medical order, thus making me unable to override it?"  
  
"Don't assume, Director. Let me finish some things and I'm on my way. Look at it this way; at least you'll have some company. And if you allow me to do all the tests without putting up a fight, I'll even grant you all the snark tossed my way that you like."  
  
"You're getting snark whether you like it or not if you step through my door, Dr. Radzinsky," Ianto commented dryly.  
  
Isaac’s chuckle came through the comm. "Sean Jones, the day there's no snark from you is the day that I'll really be worried. See you soon."  
  
Before Ianto had any chance to reply, the medical officer turned off the communication. He muttered some curses in several intergalactic languages directed for the doctor as he turned off his own communication.   
  
  
OoOoOoO  
  
"It's about damn time you called," Ianto snapped as he opened the communication that he knew was from Jack. Long ago Jack had devised a leather strap much like his own to give to Ianto. Other than being able to control many things at home and work with the strap, it was also a direct means of communication between them, no matter how far apart across the universe they were. Ianto knew Jack had had some help by the Doctor to make the communications work. It had been hours since Ianto had expected to hear from Jack, but while he had been tempted to call his long time partner he’d resisted, not wanting to catch Jack at a bad moment.  
  
However, as afternoon turned into bedtime for the twins, it did not stop Ianto from being in a bad mood when it came to Jack.  
  
"Taddy said another bad word," Darlene giggled.  
  
"Taddy has been saying lots of bad words," Charlene said, nodding sagely before she, too, fell into a fit of giggles.  
  
Ianto had just finished reading with the twins and was about to tuck them in for the night.  
  
"Is that true?" Ianto heard coming from his wrist strap. "By the way, I miss you too, Ianto."  
  
"It's true, Daddy!" Darlene called out in amusement, knowing her other father could hear her.  
  
"Taddy made Ariel say a naughty word," said Charlene.  
  
"I did not, you imp," Ianto grunted, but his eyes were twinkling with amusement. "You two stay here, while I call your brother in."   
  
He stepped out of the room and walked short distance down the hallway to knock on the closed door. Outside of the door was painted with abstract shapes in many colours, along with bold letters stating "Eric's room". It had been a joint effort of Eric’s and Jack’s, once the boy had been old enough to move out of the nursery and into his own room. When the twins had become old enough to sleep in beds, Jack and Ianto had converted the nursery into a child's room, along with the twin beds. With the exception of using purples and blues in the colour scheme, their room was not as personalized as Eric's. Yet.   
Jack and Ianto had been lately subjected to the twins pleading that they wanted loft beds. The two men managed to convince the girls to wait until the baby was born and settled in the new nursery. They promised the twins that then they would take them shopping and redo their room to whatever the two could agree on – within limits. That stipulation was from Ianto. As usual, Jack would give in, giving his children anything they wanted as long as it was not dangerous. Jack was prone to spoiling their children, and lately the twins were Daddy's Little Princesses.   
Not that Jack made Eric feel left out, nor was Ianto the sole disciplinarian when needed. If any of their children did something that was wrong and Jack was around, he could be as tough as Ianto. Ianto was also relieved that Jack usually backed him up when he felt discipline was needed.  
  
"Eric!" Ianto called out. "Come on out and speak to Dad."  
  
He started to walk back toward the twins' room when he heard the door to Eric's room open. "Dad!" Eric called out.  
  
"I missed you too, Jack," Ianto said with a chuckle as he re-entered the twin’s room, with Eric behind him.  
  
Ianto sat in the easy chair in a corner, while Eric sat on the floor between the twins. Ianto pushed another setting on the wrist strap and Jack's holographic image appeared between the beds, a few feet from where Eric sat.   
  
Ianto had to smile as he was able to make out Jack's apparel for the day. Usually Jack donned suits for negotiations. The RAF WWII greatcoat had been retired a very long time ago, but Jack still managed to maintain a fashion style of whatever was considered retro for the time, except for some of his suits. Ianto knew Jack was wearing the high end style suit they had purchased in the salon of a renown designer from across the galaxy. He loved the way the summery dark blue trousers managed to hug along the fine curves of Jack’s lower half and yet did not look as though he’d painted them on. Ianto was not able to make out the shirt colour, but he knew Jack was wearing his teal waistcoat. His shirtsleeves were rolled up, and the top button of his shirt was open. Ianto assumed Jack started the day with the suit jacket to match the trousers and a tie, but (as usual whenever Jack wore a suit) he had lost both items throughout the day.  
  
He allowed the children to tell Jack about their day while Jack gave a few funny stories that were safe for all ages. Ianto then tucked the twins in their beds as Jack said good night to them. Eric would be up for a couple of more hours, so Ianto ruffled the boy's hair outside the girls' room and watched as his son went back to his room to most likely play one of his holographic action games. Ianto resented not being able to join the boy. He would never allow anyone to catch him playing any of the games by himself, but he enjoyed the time spent playing with his son.  
  
Ianto went into the living room and dropped onto the soft comfortable couch, as Jack's holographic image appeared in the middle of the room. "I'm sorry I couldn't call you earlier," Jack said softly.  
  
"I assume you had to stop some interplanetary war or something equally important," Ianto grumped, his good mood from being with his family going away.  
  
"Well, since you put it that way," Jack started.  
  
There was something in Jack's tone that made Ianto look sharply up at Jack. "What happened?" he asked.  
  
"This mornings negotiations were going really well." Jack explained. Ianto watched as the holographic image shoved his hands inside the pockets of his suit trousers. "So much that I let the proceedings go over lunch until we broke. As I was hoping, we had enough to have a draft of the agreement drawn up while we broke for lunch. We thought we could go over the draft in the afternoon, and possibly go back into session after lunch for the signing." Jack sighed, turning his head in Ianto's direction. "If that happened, I had every intention on firing up the shuttle to start the journey home."  
  
"So since you're still there and not aggravating the shuttle crew, I take it something went wrong." At Jack's nod of his head, he said, "Well? I'm not in the bloody mood for twenty fuckin' questions, Jack."  
  
Jack held his hands up in mock surrender. "Sorry. Sorry. Look, I know it's hard, Ianto. Isaac sent me the results of his exam this afternoon, and I'm sorry that my being unable to get in touch with you until now added to your already bad mood. But I'm in the middle of a murder investigation while trying to prevent an interplanetary war."  
  
Ianto sucked his breath in. He watched as Jack ran both his hands through his hair in frustration.  
  
"Looks like I'm stuck here indefinitely, even if we have a suspect in holding," Jack continued, sounding annoyed and disappointed.  
  
Ianto leaned further back on the couch and rubbed circles on the side of his swollen bump. "I'm sorry, Jack," he said softly. "I wish you could be back here already, but I understand."  
  
"I'm sorry, Ianto."  
  
"It's fine, Jack." At the hologram's stare in his general direction, he added, "Okay, it's not fine, but we don't have a choice. It just sucks. Just be glad I can't get my hands on that son-of-a-bitch who did it because that's how I'm feeling about your return being delayed."  
  
"More like a bitch," Jack corrected. "Female. Human species."  
  
Ianto nodded. It meant the female they had in custody was of part human descent, but was mostly of an alien race. Just like most of the beings on the colony planet a race was partitioning to be allowed to set up several colonies on. "Who was killed?"  
  
"Dyleena," Jack replied, his voice breaking.  
  
"Oh dear goddess!" Ianto covered his mouth with his hand, looking distraught. "Why?"  
  
Dyleena Ambraxsis was the Torchwood head of government on the world designated for the negotiations. He was hand picked by Ianto and Jack, having known the man since he was hired at Torchwood New York to handle New York alien immigration. He had a way about him that quickly got his ultimate bosses' attention. As Dyleena rose through the ranks in Torchwood, he became a close personal friend of theirs. Dyleena's children had played with Eric until Dyleena accepted his new post to govern the Torchwood controlled world, simply named TorchWorld. Ianto still rolled his eyes at that, being it was Jack's suggestion when they were working on plans for the small planetoid, and he was not fast enough to come up with a better name before everyone had embraced it.  
  
Jack's holographic image started to pace nervously. "I really didn't want to tell you, but then I realized you'd find out as soon as the communications make it to Earth, and you'd get pissed off at me because you'd realize I was holding back…."  
  
"Jack, stop babbling," Ianto snapped, sitting forward. He attempted to rest his elbows on his knees but didn't quite make contact because of the baby bump getting in the way. He cursed under his breath as he settled for resting his hands on his belly. "Thank you. Yes, I'm upset now, but not as much as I would have been if I found out later through someone else. So thank you."  
  
"I know you're already stressed," Jack said with a sigh. He glanced down at his wriststrap. "Shit, I'm pushing power here."  
  
Ianto looked down at his own, knowing once he opened communications, he was projecting his own image as a hologram back to Jack. It was power draining and they usually used it to talk for no more than ten minutes a day. They were mostly meant as a means to getting through to each other in the case of an emergency, but they could not resist using it at least once a day whenever one of them had to be off planet. "I know, Jack."  
  
"I'm going to send everything we have so far through encrypted communication for your eyes only. You can then decide how much to share with the others. I also regret that you'll have to at the least make a holovid statement by tomorrow night, which is when the news will probably start arriving there."  
  
"I understand. Isaac won't be happy, but it's necessary," Ianto said. "How's Latimer and the kids?"  
  
"I'm putting them on a shuttle soon and sending them for Earth. I can't take a chance of any of them also being a target. If you can have a safe house set up for them and a security team, that would be wonderful."  
  
"You got it. Anything for them. I'll probably meet them at the port. And don't worry, Jack. I'll stay off my feet whenever I'm not doing something that I can't delegate."  
  
"Just make sure you delegate most of the duties as the shit starts to hit the fan tomorrow, even if I know there are some things that must be handled by you. Just take it easy, Ianto."  
  
"I have the baby's well-being in mind," Ianto assured Jack. "Now, as much as I miss you, you best go before we blow something."  
  
"I love you, Ianto. I'll be in touch one way or another as soon as I can. I'll be having updates sent your way throughout tomorrow."  
  
"I love you, Jack. Just be careful."  
  
"I'll be fine, Ianto. You know I always come back." Jack winked. "Just like you. But our baby can't, so I know you have things to do, but don't overdo it."  
  
"I won't." Ianto watched as Jack gave him a smile as his holographic hand went to the wristband to turn off communication. With a heavy sigh, Ianto turned off his end of the communication.  
  
"I should have known," Ianto sighed. "Be careful what you wish for. Shit." He leaned back into the memory cushions of the couch and closed his eyes, giving in for the moment to the grief over losing a friend.  
  
OoOoOoO

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

No less than an hour after Ianto had spoken to Jack, he was sitting on their couch with his secure computer balanced best he could on his lap and was going through the data Jack had sent him. There was an account of how Dyleena's body had been found in his chamber. The preliminary report taken on the scene stated it was poison, but there would be more information once the autopsy was completed. Jack added a note that the results would be sent onto Ianto once they became available. Ianto came across another file that had extra security, requiring a retina scan and his personal clearance code.  
  
Ianto's mouth dropped when he read what was behind all the encrypting and security. He had to chuckle, realizing that he should have known Jack would be devious. He checked the time and made note of when he should be leaving the apartment to meet Dyleena's grieving family at the shuttle port. He had to start making preparations soon, including assuring there would be a security team with him. Of course Jack would send off the family secretly. Everyone on TorchWorld believed they would be leaving in a few more hours, but they were already on their way. It was one of the things Jack had taken care of first before contacting Ianto. He felt guilty for his previous grumpiness toward Jack, realizing everything his husband had done before he’d had a chance to check in with Ianto.  
  
By the time he had finished reading the files, Ianto already had a mental list of things he needed to see to before he had to meet Dyleena’s family and got up to quickly shower and change into something more appropriate than for sitting around the penthouse and relaxing. He still selected something that was comfortable for him at the stage of pregnancy he was in, but grabbed something more formal as he prepared to leave the apartment. There would be press conferences at some point and he did not want to take the risk of being unable to return to the penthouse to change into something more appropriate.  
  
He was ringing Sheila on the comm system when the buzzer to the door went off. With a sigh, Ianto went to the controls to see who was waiting for him, expecting it to be Isaac and wondering if the doctor knew anything about what was happening at TorchWorld. He was certain some type of news would be coming in, which was why Ianto decided he had to be ready to take control of the situation there, handling what could be told to whom and be ready to keep rumours from spiralling out of control. He foresaw a busy day ahead with hardly any sleep, but he knew Jack was going to have it worse for the next few days. He wished he could have been there with Jack, lending support. He knew he was needed here. He also knew he would have to get in touch with the other branches of Torchwood and fill them in on the official news.  
  
His mouth dropped for the second time when he noticed who was waiting on the other side of the door. Quickly he depressed the button for the door to unlock and slide open. He turned and smiled as his oldest living daughter entered the penthouse. With a smile, she went immediately to Ianto and hugged him best as she could around the baby bulk.  
  
"Tad," Carryn greeted as her father returned the hug. "How are you?"  
  
"I could be doing better, but I'm good," Ianto replied. "Not that I'm unhappy to see you, because I'm always glad to, but what are you doing here?"  
  
"Dad contacted me and Ianto and sent us some files on what's happening on TorchWorld. He said that you would know more when it's available."  
  
"And you couldn't wait until I contacted you with any further news and came here?" Ianto looked at her sceptically.  
  
"Well, I know you're going to be busy, and that considering circumstances, you don't have much of a choice. I figured you could use some help. You're supposed to be relaxing for another three weeks, but I understand that there are things that only you can do. I know I'm able to do some things for you that you couldn't delegate off to others. So here I am," she explained with a smile.  
  
Ianto studied his 79-year-old daughter. It was hard to believe she was that old when she looked like she was under 30. To anyone who did not know the Joneses, Carryn, Jack and Ianto were usually mistaken for siblings. Jack and Ianto looked no more than 10 years older than her. It was further testament to this child being immortal. Their other children aged slowly too, but Ianto Jr., who was 87, was starting to look older than his namesake. In looks, Carryn took more after Jack but she had Ianto's eyes. She had inherited Jack’s prominent jawline and a dimple on her chin. Her nose was somewhere between Jack and Ianto’s. She also had Jack’s mouth but fuller, in sensuous feminine curves. She had long, thick brown hair that was currently swept up in a bun (an indication to Ianto that she meant business) and was taller than the average woman, standing at almost 6 feet.  
  
"Well, since it's only a teleport away, I decided to come here earlier than we planned so I could see my new sibling born. Which I still do plan to be here for," she said, “along with the rest of my family.” Ianto was reminded that, like Jack, Carryn could talk on and on without taking a breath when she wanted to.  
  
"Who's minding Cardiff?" Ianto asked.  
  
"Since London is a shorter teleport hop to Cardiff, Ianto said he'd handle things for both Cardiff and London, and he agreed that I should be here with you and give you a hand." Carryn smiled and placed a hand on her father's swollen belly. "After all, we have to make sure this little one is okay, too. Right, Tad?"  
  
"Of course," Ianto had to agree, but he glared at his daughter. "I was just waiting for Sheila to arrive to stay the night with the children and then I was on my way down to central operations."  
  
"Don't you think you should get a few hours sleep first, Tad? I mean, once you get going, you probably won't have the chance, even if I'm going to make sure you do get some rest and don't overdo it."  
  
"Carryn, this is an intergalactic crisis. Hundreds of thousands of lives could be at stake if things aren't handled the right way, and I can't be selfish and think of myself. I'm sorry. I'll do the best I can, but…."  
  
"But Dad knew you would be that way. He hated to have to dump this on you, but with you as his equal and being here on Earth, he had no choice. But he's worried that you'd push yourself, and the baby suffers because of it."  
  
"Which is why you're here," Ianto muttered.  
  
"Exactly. Dad also said to remind you of what your younger mortal self did during his time here. This baby needs to be born after what your younger self did."  
  
Ianto waved her off as he crossed the room to sit in an armchair. "I'm here, Carryn. That was me, so don't try to guilt trip me with myself. I know what I had done and… oh bloody hell, Carryn. Both you and your father." He sulked with a pout as he rested his hands on the baby bump. "What the hell am I going to do with the bloody two of you?"  
  
Carryn smiled. "Love us? 'Cause we love you, Tad. And so do Ianto and Mark. And I'm sure all our other brothers and sisters across the universe. They're all planning to be here for the holidays so they can see the newest baby Jones, you know. Some of them will be travelling across great distances, are actually in passage now, in fact so they can be here on time. You don't want to disappoint them because you went and did something stupid to harm our little sister or brother?"  
  
Ianto continued to glare. He checked his watch. "When the hell is Sheila going to be here?" he muttered.  
  
Carryn rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You sit there until she arrives. Meanwhile, I'm going to make us some tea."  
  
"I want coffee. There's an acceptable blend that I'm allowed the drink while pregnant and there's still some in the coffee-maker. Finally, after all these hundreds of years of technological advances, we're able to create a caffeine alternate without taking away the taste."  
  
Carryn laughed as she went toward the doorway to the kitchen. "They probably never would have it you didn't take up that study as a hobby, you know, Tad. But no coffee. You'd be drinking enough of that as the day goes on and I'll be unable to stop you, so right now, you start with something soothing and relaxing."  
  
"If I relax too much, I'm going to end up going to sleep," Ianto complained.  
  
"If I can get you to for an hour or two… never mind. I get my stubbornness from you, so I know what you can be like."  
  
As Carryn disappeared into the kitchen, still talking, Ianto looked over toward the hallway at the sound of footsteps. He smiled when he saw Eric standing in the doorway.  
  
"Well, come on all the way in," he said, eyeing the child, who was in his sleep clothes. "It's about your bedtime. Did you come out to say goodnight?"  
  
Eric nodded. "Yeah. Did I hear Carryn?"  
  
Ianto chuckled. "I'd be surprised if you didn't hear Carryn. Yes, she's here. Sheila's on her way here to stay with you and your sisters tonight. I have some work to do, and Carryn came here to give me a hand."  
  
Eric frowned as he squeezed into the armchair next to Ianto and hugged him. "I thought you're supposed to be resting, Tad?"  
  
"You too?" Ianto asked, rolling his eyes. "Something came up and Dad had to ask me to handle something for him. It's something that only the Directors of Torchwood has to handle, but your older sister is here so I can let her do some of the work for me."  
  
Eric took a moment, his face scrunched up in thought and then nodded. "Okay. As long as you don't hurt yourself, Tad."  
  
They heard a chuckle come from the kitchen doorway and looked up to find Carryn walking into the living room, carrying a tray. "I thought I heard Eric's voice, which is why I also made some cocoa for him while I made our tea."  
  
Eric jumped up to greet his oldest sister, making Ianto smile. Ianto watched as Carryn carefully set the tray on the coffee table so the two could hug. His daughter pulled away so she could drop on her knees so she could be closer to the young boy’s height as Eric quickly brought his older sister up to snuff on his life. As if Carryn didn’t know. The two oldest Jones siblings were constantly in touch with Jack and Ianto. There was Torchwood talk that kept them in communication, but not all the calls were business, and the ones that were would always end up also including catching up on personal things if time allowed. Carryn and Ianto were their two oldest living children, with families of their own, and were the closest to Jack and Ianto out of their older children.  
  
After Carryn had Eric settled with his hot cocoa and biscuits, she sat down near her father to once again convince him to get a little sleep first, assuring him that anything that needed to be done that she was able to handle, she would.  
  
Ianto sighed as he stared at his daughter. “I take it your dad didn’t tell you about Latimer and the kids.”  
  
“Dad mentioned something about putting them on a shuttle to get them off the world. But we still have time before he does and hours before they land.”  
  
Ianto shook his head. “That’s what your dad is saying in all transmissions that have a chance of being tapped into. I got the encrypted version from him. He had already put Latimer and the kids on a shuttle before he contacted me tonight. Apparently, he also had time to pull together the encrypted data package by then too, because I received it not very long after I spoke to your father.”  
  
“So they’re already on their way here?” Carryn asked.  
  
“Yes. They’re at least two hours into the journey by now. Your father did not want to take the chance of the wrong people finding out his true intentions, so he basically pulled Latimer and the kids out with just the clothes on their backs, gave them a few provisions, and allowed them to take our shuttle back. I forgot the shuttle tracker in my office when I stopped there after my last medical the day your father left for TorchWorld.”  
  
Carryn smiled softly at her father. “You were tracking Dad’s journey. Just as you always do. To make sure he arrived safe.”  
  
“I know it’s silly, but you live as long as Dad and I have, you’ll learn that there are worse fates than death. I know your father can’t stay dead, but that doesn’t mean we can still lose him somehow one day. I keep hoping that day never comes, and I do what I can to make certain it doesn’t.”  
  
Carryn took her father’s hand. “Dad does the same thing with you when you travel without him.” She smiled at him for a few moments as Ianto acknowledged what she said. It was no secret to either man and only made them feel more loved than they already felt. It was the little things that kept them together for 1,200 years, give or take a few decades separation here and there. When you have forever, a separation for a decade or two was more like a solitary vacation more than a break-up. Even considering that they had gone through a rough period, Ianto could honestly say that they had never actually broken up. They only took a vacation from each other, temporarily changing their relationship from monogamous to open during the time. Looking back, Ianto could also say they had had no other relationships except than with each other. It was only Jack that Ianto loved so completely, and knew Jack was not lying when he would say the same about how he felt about Ianto.  
  
Ianto was stirred out of his thoughts by Carryn’s laughter and Eric’s exclamation of, “Tad’s thinking of Daddy again. EW!”  
  
“Oh, Eric, one day you’ll understand,” Carryn gently chastised her youngest brother, highly amused.  
  
“Don’t push him,” Ianto commented. “We love it when you were all in that period of childhood. Less chance of giving us grey hairs.”  
  
Carryn shook her head. “Honestly Tad. I don’t think you’re capable of getting a grey hair.”  
  
“Your dad has a few,” Ianto said. “He just disguises them well.”  
  
Carryn stood up and leaned over to kiss her father’s forehead. “I’m sure he does. You keep saying I get my vanity from Dad. I can’t wait to see how you handle it when you get your first grey hair.”  
  
“The men in my family never went grey,” Ianto quipped, raising an eyebrow. “Your grandfather started to go bald with a perfectly dark head of hair.”  
  
“Even better,” Carryn laughed. “And I get to still be around to rub that shiny surface.”  
  
Eric laughed with his older sister. “Me too!” he exclaimed.  
  
“You wish I’ll let you,” Ianto replied to his two children, starting to stand up when they heard the door in the entryway open and the mechanical voice welcoming Sheila in.  
  
“Sit, Tad,” Carryn insisted.  
  
“What am I, a dog?” Ianto muttered.  
  
“Just stay comfortable for a while longer. Okay, Tad? It’s Eric’s bedtime now," Carryn said as Sheila entered the living room, smiling when she noticed the eldest Jones daughter. "He's been yawning for the last five minutes." She smiled at her little brother. "Go on and say goodnight to Tad and I'll tuck you in tonight."  
  
Eric jumped up and hugged his sister before going over to Ianto to hug him tightly. "Good night, Tad."  
  
With an affectionate smile, Ianto hugged his son and kissed the top of his head. "Sleep well, Eric."  
  
"Only if I know you're taking care of yourself and the baby." He grinned wickedly up at his father.  
  
Ianto shook his head, brows furrowed together. "My, they start nagging young these days." He pulled his son close for another hug. "I have a job to do, Eric, but I'll make sure not to harm the baby. Besides, your sister won't give me a choice." Looking up at an amused looking Carryn, he continued. "Because your big sister is an ogre."  
  
Eric laughed as he patted Ianto's swollen stomach. "Good night baby. If Tad pushes himself, make sure to kick hard."  
  
As Eric bounded out of the room holding a laughing Carryn's hand, Ianto shook his head. Looking down at his stomach and resting a hand on the bump, he said with a heavy sigh, "You're going to be trained before you're born, aren't you? You're really going to be a devil once you start getting around on your own."  
  
Ianto oofed as the baby kicked, seeming to reply. "Dear gods," Ianto muttered, "help me."  
  
Sheila laughed as she cleaned up from the late night snack. Checking the teapot, she smiled at Ianto. "I'm going to freshen up the tea."  
  
"I really should be getting ready to leave with Carryn. There's so much I need to do," Ianto protested.  
  
"And from what I understand, you should be sitting right there until Carryn comes back from putting Eric to sleep." Lifting the tray with the near empty teapot, she turned for the kitchen. "Be back shortly. In the meantime, just relax while you have the chance. You'll be regretting it by the morning."  
  
"Fine. I guess closing my eyes for a few minutes won't hurt anyone." He was starting to feel sleepy, so he settled back more comfortably in the chair and closed his eyes.  
  
Fifteen minutes later when Carryn entered the living room, she smiled when she noticed her father fast asleep on the couch. She picked up the old throw from one of the easy chairs and covered her father with it, knowing she should feel guilty but could not find it in herself to. She wished she was able to sedate her father enough for him to sleep through the night, but knew time was of the essence. She still figured that they had time for her father to get an hour sleep before he got busy controlling the situation from his post at the Torchwood headquarters.  
  
She kissed Ianto's head softly and left him to his nap and went to join Sheila in the kitchen.  
  
OoOoOoO

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE  
  
Jack stood in one of the observation decks on the upper floors of the tower that Torchwood Headquarters was housed in, before the large window with an unobstructed view of the city below and the sky above. He stared up into the darkness, past the moons and the nearest points of light signifying surrounding worlds, as if he believed he would be able to see the shuttle that was hours gone.  
  
"Director Jones," he heard seconds after the footsteps approaching him.   
  
Jack turned to see the Chief of Shuttle Services. "Chief Monroe," he greeted with a tight smile. "I take it you have a report for me?"  
  
"Yes sir. The shuttle in Delta bay is prepared. We apologize for the delay, but with all the confusion going on around the base, it was trying."  
  
Jack nodded his head thoughtfully. "I've been doing my best to assure order came to headquarters as quickly as possible."  
  
"And, as usual, you've done a brilliant job, sir. We were finally able to get enough trustworthy crew to get the shuttle prepared. I expect that Latimer Ambraxsis and family will be able to make their journey within the hour."  
  
"Excellent," came Jack's reply. He sighed heavily, his gaze returning back to the window.  
  
The chief studied Jack. He cleared his throat softly. "Director Jones, you are, by default, Governor now until you appoint someone new," the tall, blond haired man stated.  
  
"So I've been told by the Board of Directors in our meeting," Jack replied with a grimace. "Meanwhile, all I want to do is go home and be with my family."  
  
"How is the other Director?" Monroe asked.  
  
"He's doing good, as long as he continues to take it easy." Jack placed a hand on the window and sighed again. "Unfortunately, he'll have to take on more work in the next couple of days than I feel comfortable with him doing."  
  
"You have good people to be there for him, Director. Just as you have people here to support you during this dismal time."  
  
"I know. I'm glad Sean stayed home this time. If he was here with me now, I don't know what I'd do. I'd be too worried about him to do my job properly."  
  
"If I may, sir? Just be sure not to allow your homesickness influence any decisions you might make over the next few days."  
  
Jack turned to glare at the Chief. "I have no intention of such a thing, Chief."  
  
The chief knew he had overstepped his authority and bowed his head. "My apologies to the Director. I just worry for everyone, including yourself and your family. My intention was not to accuse you of not being able to do your job. I shall take my leave now."  
  
Jack ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "Chief Monroe, I apologize too. I understand your intentions. Unfortunately, that was exactly the same concern of the Board, which did not make it a pleasant meeting. Not that an emergency meeting under those circumstances was expected to be pleasant. Let me know when I can arrive to inspect the bay." He bit back a smirk when he caught the veiled look of surprise from the other man. "Did you really believe I would just allow Latimer and the children into the bay without personally checking the bay and shuttle? And you worry about me not doing my job properly." He placed a hand on the other man's shoulder. "I do trust you and your men. It's what could have gone on in the chaos before you were able to work that concerns me."  
  
"Of course, sir. I will be in contact within the half hour."  
  
"Thank you." Jack watched the Chief walk away. He decided to head back to his nearby office to wait. There was so much to do, he was not sure he would be able to be free within a week, even if they could put the incident behind them and move forward. Before Latimer left, the grieving man had requested that Dyleena's body be shipped to Earth, where the burial would be. Jack promised that he would personally escort the body back with him. Latimer assured Jack that there would be no rush, and he would wait until whenever Jack was able to return to Earth.  
  
He knew he would need help, need someone he could rely on without having to question them. Ianto was definitely out of the question. So was Carryn, since Jack had arranged for her to go to New York City and be Ianto's right arm during the crisis. He thought of all the people he could trust on TorchWorld and came to a decision. He did not work well with the Executive Director at TorchWorld, but that did not mean she was not competent. Jack had already sat down with Krystal Salla and laid out his plans to her. She would be boarding the shuttle that everyone believed was for Dyleena's family and head for London. He had already spoken to Ianto Jr. and was assured that Carryn was in New York with Ianto. Jack had asked his son to prepare to leave to TorchWorld as quickly as he possible to give him a hand there while Krystal would temporarily give Torchwood London's second in command a hand in running things until Jack and Ianto Jr. returned to Earth.  
  
Jack was going through the reports that had been coming in when he heard from Monroe that everything was ready to go. He made a quick call to Krystal, who he had sent to pack what she needed, and told her to meet him in the Delta Bay in a half hour. He left his office, locking it behind him, and went down to the shuttle bay to meet with the crew and go through the inspection. Everyone was still under the impression that he would be expecting Dyleena's family to join them in the shuttle bay, including the crew, and Jack intended to keep it that way until the last moment. The only other ones who knew what he had done were off world: his own personal shuttle crew who left on his shuttle with the family, and Ianto Sr. and Jr. Carryn had most likely been filled in by her father shortly after her arrival to New York. Jack was certain Ianto would tell her, but he had not asked when he last spoke to his daughter, who, when they cut off the communication, planned to wake her sleeping father.  
  
Jack hoped Ianto would be kind to their daughter once he figured out what she had done. He knew his husband well enough to know that he wouldn't, at first. Carryn was well aware of it too when she had done it, but she had admitted to Jack that the fact did not make her hesitate in doing it. Jack was grateful to her and told her so, before letting her go.  
  
OoOoOoO  
  
Carryn Jones-McKennit leaned against a wall with her arms folded and studied her father, who sat behind his massive oak desk across his spacious office. The large, arched windows behind him showed off the southern view of Manhattan, with spiralling towers dwarfing some of the ancient landmarks.  
  
She could still feel the anger exuding from her father as he spoke into his communication system, issuing orders to the upper staff. Ianto had been livid when he woke up and realized that she had sedated him. He was also angry at Isaac, because he was the one who had given her the sedative, assured it was safe for Ianto and the baby.   
  
Currently, Ianto was taking out his frustration on the designated head of the security team he had selected to accompany him to the shuttle base. Ianto picked up a handful of microchips and tossed them across the surface of his desk, and jabbed a button to shut off communication. Carryn shook her head fondly, slightly amused at her father's behaviour. Normally it was her other dad who acted like that, and she would watch Tad roll his eyes and mutter about someone at Jack's age should know better than to throw tantrums like a child. Carryn was certain that once he had the baby and his life went back to normal, fits like this would be far and rare, leaving it up to her Dad to throw the fits.  
  
Ianto leaned back in his chair, rubbing his distended belly and blowing out a breath of air. "Stop watching me," he snapped. "I'm fine. And we're not going anywhere yet, obviously."  
  
Carryn sighed and shook her head again. "What am I going to do with you, Tad? You have time to wait because you were efficient as ever and had more than enough time to get everything in order. We can't even have the official conference until we return from meeting Latimer." She pushed herself off the wall and took a few steps toward the desk. "So now you have time to kill that you could have used getting more sleep, and in the interim you're bound and determined to make everyone else as miserable as you believe you are."  
  
Ianto glared at her and turned to stare out of the window at the city 45 stories below, resting a hand on the glass. "I hate it when you're right, you know that," he admitted.  
  
Carryn looked around the large office that belonged to her Tad. Like Jack, Ianto preferred old fashioned furnishings in his office, including a huge oak desk and matching bookcases that were filled with books. There were two high back wood chairs in front of his desk, and across the office, near the door leading to the hallway, there was a leather and oak couch and matching chair set around an oak and glass coffee table. On the wall perpendicular to the one with the arched windows there were double doors, which stayed open most times. It led into a lounge that was situated in a corner space of the floor. Ianto shared it with Jack, and along with comfortable couches and chairs, it had a kitchenette and bar.   
  
From the lounge, there were matching double doors that lead into Jack's office. When Jack was there, he usually kept his doors open to the lounge like Ianto. When Jack was away, Ianto preferred to leave Jack’s office locked up, just as Ianto’s would be when he was away and Jack still there. The large, arched windows in Jack’s office faced west, with a view of New Jersey. Across the Hudson River, along the shore were homes of various styles, ranging from 19th century to current styles, most of the older styles having been rebuilt.   
  
There had been a time that Jack and Ianto owned a large Victorian style home along the embankment. Carryn had fond memories of the house; it was where she had grown up, along with Ianto Jr., Sabrina, and Mark. When Sabrina, who at the time was the only of their children still living with them, had left home at 20 to attend university for interplanetary commerce, Jack and Ianto had sold the house and decided to move into the penthouse apartment which took up the entire top two floors of the 65 storey building that Torchwood New York was housed in full time. Five years later, Tamara had been born, and, like Eric, and the twins, raised in the penthouse.  
  
Long ago, back in the original Hub in Cardiff, once Ianto had assumed command of Torchwood with Jack, they discovered they could not share the same office. Gwen Cooper had complained about having to Retcon several team members who requested to leave after walking in on Jack and Ianto too many times in their office and finding their bosses in compromising positions. When they rebuilt the Hub and spread out, it was decided that Jack and Ianto needed separate offices.  
  
Taking advantage of her father’s concession, Carryn decided to take another route and attempt a diversion. “You never told me if you and Dad decided on a name for the baby.” Carryn frowned slightly. “Or what sex is it.”  
  
Ianto chuckled as he turned his head to look at her. “No, we didn’t. You’ll find out when baby is born. You know how it is by now.”  
  
“I know. But why? Do you and Dad know what you’re having?”  
  
“You know the answer to that too, since this is not the first time I've been pregnant around you,” Ianto replied with a chuckle. “You'll have to wait until we’re holding the baby.”  
  
“Why? It’s torture to the rest of us, you know,” Carryn complained.  
  
Ianto’s face darkened and he closed his eyes for a moment. When they opened, the pain was obvious in ice blue eyes. “We told everyone we were having a girl and her name as soon as we found out with Anita.”  
  
“Oh.” Carryn closed the distance between her and Ianto and hugged him from the side. “I’m sorry, Tad. I didn’t mean to upset you.”  
  
Ianto slipped an arm around Carryn’s shoulder and pulled her closer. “You didn’t know, sweetheart. Besides, I didn’t stop with Anita, even if I thought at the time I couldn’t take the chance again.”  
  
They heard the doors to Ianto’s office slide open and looked to find Isaac standing just inside.  
  
“Nice that you feel you don’t need to announce yourself any more,” Ianto snarked.  
  
“I am here,” Isaac announced. Studious eyes settled on Ianto.  
  
“Are you going to just stand there and gawk at me until I leave?” Ianto snapped, pulling away from Carryn and going to sit in his chair. He started to collect the scattered chips on the desk and place them in order.  
  
“I’m your father’s favourite person, Carryn. Can’t you tell?” Isaac quipped. “It’s getting close to when I have to allow you to go running off all over the metropolitan area, so I wanted to give you a quick check up.”  
  
Ianto lifted his right arm and indicated the thick leather band around his wrist. “Jack’s secondary wedding band to me,” he said, raising an eyebrow. “We both know you can also monitor my vitals with it.”  
  
“When you actually have it open to communicate with my equipment.”  
  
Ianto stared at his wrist in surprise. “Oh, did I forget to turn it on? My apologies. Here you go. I’m fine. Go and do something to earn your pay now.”  
  
“I am. Even better, I’m keeping myself alive, because if anything should happen to you or the baby on my watch, I’ll have Jack’s wrath to deal with. And he’s uglier than you when he’s pissed.”  
  
Ianto gave Isaac a wicked grin. “Better you than me.” He looked at the time. “You have 10 minutes to do what you need. Carryn, go and make sure we’re ready to depart in a half hour. I just want to check in with Jack before we leave, and see how things are over there.”  
  
OoOoOoO  
  
Jack stood just inside the shuttle, watching as the crew ran through the last minute checks before further powering up the shuttle. He had been deflecting questions on when the Abraxsis family would show up. Chief Monroe assured him that only those who were absolutely necessary for operations in the shuttle bay to be present. When they realized that Executive Director Calla was boarding the shuttle, bringing along luggage to indicate she was going to be away for a while, it was obvious everyone started to realize that the late governor’s family was not going to board the shuttle and that Jack had something else on his mind.  
  
Krystal came out from the back cabin and walked over to Jack. “Well, this is it for a while, Jack.” The tall, red-haired woman gave him a teasing grin, her green/golden eyes lit with amusement. “I always knew you’d find a way to get rid of me.”  
  
Jack chuckled. “Not permanently, I assure you. And as I said, it’s not that I don’t have enough faith in you doing your job, but I need my son with me more. With Ianto here, I’m hoping to be heading back to my family sooner than later.”  
  
“With Ianto, there will be no doubt about it. He’ll shove you into a shuttle heading for home if it gets too close to Sean’s time for delivery,” Krystal said with a laugh.  
  
“So true. Hopefully, it won’t come to it.” Jack gave her a smile. “On the issue of trust, I’m entrusting you with the Cardiff and London branches, as well as lending any assistance to Sean and my daughter. You know the Rift in Cardiff can still be a bitch when it acts up. That’s your responsibility too for now.”  
  
“I understand, Jack. I’ll make sure you all have somewhere to come back to.”  
  
“I know you will.” Jack took a deep breath. “I wish I could say the same about around here.”  
  
“I’m not worried. The only thing better than you and your son taking care of things here would be having Sean here too.”  
  
“Right then,” Jack said after giving her a grateful smile, “it looks like they’re ready to fire up and get this beastie in position for launch. Meaning it’s time for me to leave before I’m tempted to head back to Earth with you. Good luck, Krystal.”  
  
“Thank you, Jack. You too.”  
  
Jack gave her a smart salute and left the shuttle and stood to the side, in a safe spot while the shuttle engines started up to taxi across the bay and moved toward the blast doors. He watched the subtle dance of the shuttle bay crew as they directed the vehicle as it moved. He started to walk along the bulkhead in the direction of the doors leading to the shuttle observation deck as the blast doors started to open. Once the shuttle cleared the doors and was in the launch tube, the doors would close, allowing the shuttle to fire its launch thrusters, while the catapult within the tube gave it additional lift to blast through the tube and take off toward the sky. The catapults decreased the time it would take in half for a shuttle to clear planetary orbit and start on its destination.  
  
The moment the doors started to open, the massive alien metal alloy doors stopped and the bay fell into darkness.  
  
“What the fuck?” Jack asked. He tapped his comm unit to demand status when red and yellow lights started to flash, and the metallic male voice from their security system started to chant, “Security breech.”  
  
Jack used his wriststrap as he started to run back toward the shuttle, issuing orders through his comm for everyone to get out, except some security to help him get those in the shuttle out.  
  
“Oh shit,” Jack cursed as his got his reading. “EVERYONE OUT!” he ordered. “FAST. IT’S GONNA BLOW! Danders, that includes your team,” he added to the crew chief he had requested to help him. “Everyone! NOW!” He still ran toward the shuttle, hoping against hope that he had time to open the still closed shuttle door from a bypass panel on the side near the aft section of the shuttle.  
  
He was aware of people running and the main doors opening. He knew there were still others running across the bay. And when he was mere feet from the shuttle’s panel, he knew he was too late.  
  
That was the last thing Jack remembered as the explosion ripped through not only the shuttle bay, but the entire section the bay was located in.  
  
OoOoOoO

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR  
  
Ianto Emrys Jones Jr., oldest living son of Jack and Sean Jones (formerly known as Captain Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones) leaned back in his seat in the shuttle, frowning. “Did they say why approach is denied?” he asked his navigator, Hernnar.   
  
Hernnar was part of his personal shuttle crew and a good friend. He was tall and lanky, and mostly human looking except for the coppery green skin, copper gold coloured hair, gold eyes, and 7 digits on each hand. Ianto had never seen Hernnar’s feet, but from what he knew of life forms from many worlds, it stood reason that the navigator had seven toes, or something that passed for them, as well. The fingers were normal enough by human standards, so he assumed the toes be too.  
  
The navigator frowned and looked over to Ianto, who was piloting the shuttle. “I don’t know. They just said that all entry to TorchWorld is suspended and to head over to Satellite Nexus, where we can determine what to do next.”  
  
“Did you give them our authorisation code?” Ianto asked.  
  
“I did,” Hernnar stated as he looked back at the rest the crew, who were watching them and listening with interest. “And that’s the response I received.”  
  
Ianto Jr. frowned. “We’re not just any shuttle requesting approach, and our authorisation code should have been enough.”  
  
A blonde female chuckled and stood up from a table located midway in the fore shuttle compartment where most of the crew sat around. She made her way across the compartment until she stood behind Ianto’s chair.  
  
“Hey Skipper, why don’t you let a real pilot handle the controls and you try that special, super fancy code of yours, being the Directors’ son and all?” she suggested.  
  
Ianto looked back at her. “I am a real pilot, Danielle,” he remarked, and then gave her a smile. “But you’re probably right about pulling rank.” He grinned and, after flipping a couple of switches, stood up, indicating for her to slide into the seat and take over.  
  
As he started to walk over to a communication console, Danielle muttered loud enough for him to hear, “I didn’t say to pull rank.”  
  
Ianto Jr. raised an eyebrow as he glanced back at her, noting out of the corner of his eye that Hernnar was trying not to laugh. He was certain the other crew members were doing the same. “No, you didn’t say that exactly. But I am. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to get us clearance to come in for a landing.”  
  
Danielle shook her head as the others chuckled. Ianto started to input his personal authorisation code into the system, intent on getting answers. He was not worried about clearance, because of his unique position within the Torchwood Organization. He knew he would get the shuttle to land somewhere on the planet, even if they had to do a little travelling or teleporting to do so.  
  
OoOoOoO  
  
Sean Jones, formerly Ianto Jones of 21st century Wales, relaxed on the soft, comfortable couch in the conservatory that looked out to the ocean, taking the moment to relax. The immortal had his feet elevated on an ottoman that Carryn had set before the couch when he’d first sat down.   
  
Ianto and Carryn, along with a security detail, had met Latimer Ambraxsis and his three children at the shuttle field located on what once had been the site of John F. Kennedy International airport until the 23rd century, along with some of the surrounding area of what was still known as Queens. Using an unmarked Torchwood flyer, they’d taken the family to a Torchwood safe house in the Hamptons. The house was an older home, almost 250 years old, and had been built in the design of the stately beach side manors that the Hamptons were known for back in the 20th century. Recent renovations included all the new technology. Ianto preferred the style of this home to the newer designs consisting of groupings of glass blocks and tunnels among gardens going from room to room. Jack and he had lived in a house much like that several centuries ago, in another part of the universe, during one of their so-called retirement periods from Torchwood. They had also occasionally used this particular house for vacations when it was not being used for official business. Jack, Ianto discovered shortly after he had started to live with the older immortal, loved to live near the water, preferably with a beach close. It was not long after that, Ianto discovered why as Jack told him about the Boeshane Peninsula and his childhood. Ianto’s own preference was for older homes, one shared by Jack. Ianto figured he liked what had been normal for him during his early years, much like how Jack had once preferred 1940’s style clothing for the longest time. It was what Jack felt comfortable with as time went on, and stuck with the style for a very long time. Ianto understood that too, because he still loved a well-cut pinstriped suit over the latest fashions when it came to work clothes.   
  
Latimer was settling in the master suite on the second level, while Carryn was with the children on the beach. Ianto could not understand why the children got excited over seeing the Atlantic Ocean. They lived on TorchWorld, and the planet was mostly ocean, but if it gave them some pleasure during a time when they had lost one of their parents, then he was not going to find the logic of it. Ianto checked the time and decided it wouldn’t hurt to close his eyes until it was time for them to head back to Manhattan and continue with business.  
  
  
Carryn entered the sitting room with the children. The youngest, a little girl named Calliyer, looked up at her with a finger on her lips. Carryn smiled and nodded, then indicated for the children to continue quietly across the room. She watched as they made their way into the hall and up the stairs to join their father. Shaking her head fondly, she went over to the couch and gazed down at her sleeping father. She had noticed him through the glass panels on the veranda and it had looked as if he was sleeping. She was right. Checking her watch, she decided to leave him be for a while and went to find Latimer to confirm the list of things he thought he would want.   
  
Upstairs, she stood by the open door of the master suite. From the sounds, the man was putting the children down for a nap. Each child had been designated their own room but for now, Latimer felt better having all the children with him. She caught Latimer’s attention and indicated that she was waiting for him once he was done, then went down the hall to open a door and stand on a veranda, looking out to the water.  
  
Not long after, she heard Latimer join her. He leaned on the twisted iron railing and looked out to the ocean. “They seem to be settling down. Thank you for talking them to the beach for a while. I believe it helped in getting them tired enough to take a nap.”  
  
“Children are resilient,” Carryn stated, “but that doesn’t mean it’ll always be easy for them.”  
  
Latimer nodded. “I think it hasn’t really sunk in for them yet. All they know is that we suddenly went somewhere without PopPop.” He sighed heavily. “For all I know, they’re thinking Dyleena is going to join us in a few days.” He shook his head slowly, a finger rubbing the railing. “Sometimes I find myself thinking that.”  
  
“Dad will see that justice comes to the guilty,” Carryn stated, the anger in her voice. “At this moment, my brother Ianto should be arriving at TorchWorld to give him a hand.”  
  
“I almost pity the individuals responsible.” Latimer turned his head to look at Carryn. “Almost, but not quite. It’s the children that pains me the most, you know. I mean, I miss him more than you can imagine, but our little ones… they’re so young, and Dyleena had so much to give to them. Now they’ll go through life without one of their daddies.”  
  
“They’ll still know him through you,” Carryn assured. “It’s not the same, I know. But the children will never forget him.”  
  
“No, they won’t. He was the one who carried them.” A warm smile came to the man’s face. “Oh, when he found out the operation took and he was pregnant with Koeka…I don’t think he was so happy on our binding day. But then, to have a family was the final link in our binding. You see, back on our home world, they’re still a bit backward. We left because we’d heard of worlds where we would be allowed to be bound just as if we were male and female. It was forbidden on our world because binding should lead to having children. We figured after a few years of being bound, we would look into adopting in this new, tolerant society. We wanted a big family.” He dropped his head, seeming to be lost in thought as he went off track. “We were not finished having children. We planned to have several more.” Shaking his head sadly, he hit the railing in frustration. “We thought we were lucky enough to finally be binded. Dyleena lucked out and got that entry level position with Torchwood, working interspecies customs. Then, we heard of men having children and he immediately started to inquire about it. About a year later, we found out he was pregnant with Koeka.”   
  
Carryn knew about the broken family’s past, but allowed Latimer to talk on, knowing he needed to, and hoping it would help him get through the tragedy. She nearly jumped when she heard her father’s voice in her ear, “Where are you, Carryn?” She heard the accusation in his voice.  
  
“We’re upstairs, Tad,” she replied through her comm unit. “Hall veranda. But be quiet, because the children are taking their nap.”  
  
Ianto muttered in Welsh, a language he still remembered even if Welsh itself had changed significantly over time, as he turned off his comm unit. She had been taught the language by him and shook her head at the swearing.  
  
She turned around to find him reaching the landing and starting to cross the hallway to join them.  
  
“You let me sleep again,” Ianto accused her.  
  
“At least this time it was all your fault for falling asleep, Tad. That’s your body telling you something.”  
  
Ianto sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I know, I know. Once the conference is over, let me check in with your dad or brother and see how things are progressing there. Then I promise you – no, I promise this little one, that I’ll go get a couple hours of sleep. Will that do?”  
  
“It’ll have to,” Carryn conceded, yet still surprised that he gave in that much. Instead of feeling relieved, it only made her start to worry. She decided that she was going to keep a closer look on him. “Tad, you do have your baby monitoring button on, do you?”  
  
Ianto glanced down at the wriststrap. “Oh damn, it somehow turned off. Here, it’s on again, so you can tell Isaac to stand down.”  
  
“Tad,” Carryn chastised, but left it at that, since it appeared that he did turn on the communication so Isaac could monitor his vitals via the wriststrap.  
  
Ianto turned to Latimer. “I wish we could stay here with you, but we do have to head back to the city. Remember, we have a grief councillor here for any of you, if you need. Call me if you can’t talk to anyone else.” When the other man nodded, he asked, “Is there anything else other than a few changes of clothes that you think you need?”  
  
“Nothing I can think of. The staff has been most efficient, as expected. The kitchen has our favourite foods, and the children have some of their favourite videos. You contributed some of your own children’s toys. Everyone has been most kind,” Latimer replied.  
  
“Remember, if you need something, ask someone from the house staff and they’ll get it for you. Do not leave the grounds and make sure the children do the same,” Ianto warned. “Once Carryn and I leave, we’ll be activating the security dome that is only to be let down by orders from me, Carryn, or Jack. This is for your own protection.”  
  
“It protects my children – Dyleena’s children. I will ensure that we stay satisfied within the dome.”  
  
“The security dome does include the private beach,” Ianto stated. “Only, should you dare to brave the ocean, you can’t go out very far before you hit the dome.”  
  
“I’m certain any swimming done around here will be in the heated pool,” Latimer assured Ianto.  
  
Ianto placed a comforting hand on the other man’s shoulder. “Once this is all over, I’ll come here to stay for a few days, if you like. I’ll most likely be forced to get plenty of rest and relaxation. Hopefully, Jack will be able to join us soon too.”  
  
“That would be appreciated, Sean. Thank you. I hope this is over quickly. Jack needs to return well before it’s time for the baby to come into the world.”  
  
The two men hugged, followed by Carryn hugging Latimer and then Carryn and Ianto left the house, hoping it would not be too long before Ianto and Jack would return along with Darlene, Charlene, and Eric. She decided a nice beach vacation until it was time to deliver the baby would be just what her Tad needed.  
  
OoOoOoO  
  
“Ianto, what’s wrong?” Danielle asked, looking back at her commander, who sat at the communications station, looking pale.   
  
“I’m patching the course they’re allowing us over to the nav station. Just get us down,” Ianto snapped, running a hand through his short, dark curls. “Do it as fast as you can.” He stood up and pulled down on his blue tunic in a nervous gesture. “I’ll be in the back for a few minutes.”  
  
The crew asked more questions, but he did not answer any of them as he went through the sliding doors and disappeared from view.  
  
“What the blazing hells was that about?” Danielle asked to the rest of the crew who were trading glances.  
  
Hernnar shrugged and shook his head. “At least he got us clearance to land on TorchWorld. Even if it is halfway across the planet.”  
  
“What is going on?” Danielle asked, not expecting an answer.  
  
“Dear Gods,” muttered a red-headed woman, Veronica Butler, who was part of Ianto’s own security team. “I got a newsfeed.”  
  
“What happened?” Danielle demanded.  
  
“There’s been an explosion in New Wales City. It took out the Delta section in the shuttle bay section. Direction Jones, um, Jack Jones was last heard from in the bay when it blew,” Veronica reported.  
  
“Oh, shit,” Hernnar muttered.  
  
“We’re getting there faster than possible,” Danielle stated, determined.  
  
Hernnar nodded his head and together they worked on bringing the shuttle down. No words needed to be exchanged, and there were only quick looks shared among the crew. They all knew they had just only one objective now. Help their leader and friend find his father.  
  
OoOoOoO

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE  
  
Ianto Jones Jr. stood in the observation deck for Alpha Bay and stared across the the small spaceport to the destroyed section of Delta Bay. There was a huge gaping hole where the upper corner had once been, along with damage to what remained of the structure on that side. The normally bustling spaceport in the centre of the four massive dark blue and black structures that handled the coming and going of off world shuttles was empty. The entire sector had been evacuated as soon as emergency teams had been galvanized into action after the explosion. Only authorized personnel were in the sector.  
  
Despite the initial trouble Ianto had encountered with approaching the spaceport sector, once Jack’s assistant, Darcy DaBonte, who had travelled with Jack to TorchWorld got wind of the communications, he had gotten involved and got the shuttle to arrive in Alpha Bay and personally met the current Acting Director of the local Torchwood. Ianto was the most senior member of Torchwood staff on the planet. Immediately, he’d been escorted to where he now stood, receiving updates along the way.  
  
Having been fully briefed on the situation, including rescue efforts going on, he felt helpless as he stood by the window, thinking over what he had learned. The section that had left a gaping hole in the upper corner of the Delta wing had collapsed into the water below. Unlike most of the other islands built on TorchWorld, the port islands with the shuttle launch wings did not have shelves of land extending around the tall structures, nor were there any islands too close which would put them under the shuttle flight routes. It had been set up that way with consideration to any number of shuttle disasters that could potentially happen. In the past, the layout had prevented more destruction and loss of life when shuttles could not come out of their initial stall during launch. No one had foreseen an explosion big enough to knock a shuttle bay out from the structure. When shuttles fell in the ocean during take off, they were equipped to float toward the surface, so most of the passengers and crew were able to get out and meet the usually already waiting emergency crews.  
  
In this case, the shuttle was yet to surface. Initial scanning of the area suggested the shuttle was still within the shuttle bay that was currently settled at the bottom of the ocean.  
  
The atmosphere was tense. He was surrounded by Darcy DaBonte, the Emergency Services Chief, and several other heads of various departments, but at the moment there was complete silence. Even the communication devices were silent for the time.   
  
He heard sharp, precise footsteps coming across the area, like someone walking with a purpose. Ianto turned around to watch as the Assistant Executive Director of TorchWorld make her way towards the group, her silver purple eyes fixed on him.  
  
"Sub Director Jones," she said smartly, standing tall, almost as if at attention. "Welcome to TorchWorld. I wish it could be under better circumstances."  
  
"Thank you," Ianto stated quietly.  
  
"My condolences on your father," she stated, without emotion. It was just a formality to her.  
  
Ianto knew it was nothing against his father. It was just the way Sherelle was. There was a cold detachment about her, native to her father's race. While she looked mostly human, down to her tan skin tone and dark brown hair, and along with five digits on her hands (and most likely feet), there were small nuances that hinted to a mixed heritage, such as her vivid purple eyes. Like most of those born on TorchWorld, one of Sherelle's parents was human, while the other was of another race from far across the galaxy and was part of the Alliance TorchWorld had created. It was a stepping stone, the first major hurdle to eventually settle on Earth. However, for many of those who had arrived on TorchWorld, in the waiting time they had ended up deciding to stay on TorchWorld and settle for trips to Earth. As a result, many beings from alien races who were compatible to humans for mating ended up forming long term partnerships with humans and having families. Sherelle's father had been one of those aliens who had met her mother, who had worked in a lounge serving drinks. When Sherelle had been born, her family had lived on Earth for a few years, but decided they preferred TorchWorld and the opportunity to visit the Earth when they wanted.  
  
Sherelle was also older than Ianto by twenty years, and did indeed look older than he. That did not make her a frail, soft woman. Despite her small, compact frame, she stood tall with her head held high. She walked with a purpose and her speech seemed to follow suit, always blunt and to the point without much run around. She only toyed with words when she felt it would be to her advantage before she went for the point. She still did not look like what those in the 21st century would expect of a woman at 108. She looked about 40 years younger, which was the norm for her father's race, who had natural lives extending to at least 300. Like Ianto, because of his unique condition of ageing slowly after he reached puberty, and most likely had a very long life, if not immortal – he had never had a chance to test that theory out like Carryn had when she was a child – she was still young considering all of life that she had ahead.  
  
He gave her a half smile after nodding his head to her. "Thank you, Madam Ylyandyx, but let's not write my father off just yet."  
  
The Assistant Director started to open her mouth, the confusion showing momentarily in her eyes, but Darcy cut her off.  
  
"Jack Jones has proven most resilient in the past when odds were against his survival," Darcy stated. "We do not know all the facts yet, so there is no reason not to hope that those who were caught in the blast and subsequent collapse found a way to survive."  
  
Ianto gave his father's personal assistant a hooded, grateful look with his eyes, knowing the other man was in on their family secret. Those who tended to work closely were in the know. Besides, as Ianto's dads had discovered, having others knowing the secret gave more suggestions when it came to brainstorming the latest death that should have been. Darcy was among the best, and no doubt already working on several cover up explanations once Jack's body was recovered and he was back again with the living.  
  
“I’m not willing to assume anything of the missing until we know for certain,” Ianto stated to Sherelle and everyone else in attendance, obviously taking command of the situation. “In that light, I must insist that no communications about this get out without my approval. And names will not be released without authorization from the families of those involved. Is that understood?” He glanced around, ice blue eyes meeting every individual with him, challenging anyone to dare cross him. It was the standard procedure that both his fathers would put into play, but he had his own reasons too. He had already spoken to Carryn, and they had agreed that their father would not learn anything about this latest crisis unless it was from Carryn. They knew they could not put it off forever, but Ianto was hoping that once the conference in New York was done and his father got some rest, they would have located Jack’s body. Ianto was really putting hope in it being Jack himself to tell his partner what had happened on TorchWorld, assuring the pregnant man on Earth that everything was all right. And if Jack’s body was not recovered by then, at least his father would be well rested when he found out the truth. Either way, Ianto had already decided that once his Dad was found and was breathing again, after getting some enforced rest, he was getting on a shuttle back to Earth so his fathers could be together, and so his Dad would be there when the baby was born. They’d made an exception for Ianto’s shuttle to land on TorchWorld, they would make another exception for the same shuttle to leave with Jack Jones inside it.  
  
It was the Public Relations Director that dared to defy him. “The public has a right to know,” he insisted, looking to do a battle of the wits until he got his way.  
  
Ianto turned a chilly glare at his PR Director. He had been expecting a challenge from Don Stanfort. Apparently Don took it as his role to play devil’s advocate whether he was asked to or not. Both of Ianto’s dads often said that Don reminded them of someone on the first Torchwood Cardiff team they had been on together. They did not mention names, but while growing up, Ianto and his siblings had heard the name Gwen Cooper often enough to know who his dads meant. Ianto had figured out that his fathers managed to remember people they did not want to forget by finding others who reminded them of that person as they went through time. Currently, Don Stanfort helped keep Gwen Cooper’s memory going.  
  
No matter who Don reminded his fathers of, Ianto Emrys Jones Jr. had no time for such nonsense unless he asked for it. “And they will know, once we have the facts,” he snapped at Don. “Rumours and speculations are bound to occur with any communications at this point, from what I understand, we have a precarious situation on our hands. I do not need it being worse than what we already have to deal with.”  
  
“Yes sir,” Don stated. Thankfully, the PR Director also knew when he had overstepped his bounds. This was one of those times.  
  
Darcy nodded his head in agreement with Ianto. “Of course, sir,” he agreed. A glance around at the others with them had more heads nodding.  
  
“Also, I do not want anyone contacting the other branches of Torchwood unless I give the word. That includes my Tad and sister in New York City. Understood?”  
  
More nods all around.  
  
He folded his arms. “Good.” He took a deep breath. “Now, as I can’t do much more than rely on those better trained for Search and Rescue operations, we might as well turn our attention to other matters at hand. I want to read all the statements already given for both incidences, and then I will have another little chat with our prisoner. I don’t believe she was working alone. And until further notice, everyone is a suspect. No one is to leave the planet, and no one else is coming in until further notice. Any possible exceptions will be through me, and no one else.”  
  
There was a chorus of “Yes, sir.”  
  
“I want everything available to me by the time I get to Dad’s office. I’ll be having a quick brief with my shuttle crew and then I’ll be giving out new assignments.”  
  
Everyone nodded and left him to carry on their tasks. Ianto placed a hand on the window, his eyes beyond the gap.  
  
“Hang in there, Dad,” he whispered. “They’ll find you as quickly as possible.”  
  
“I assume I’ll be making up yet another cover story once we find your father,” Darcy asked, the only one who’d stayed behind. With Jack missing, Darcy’s rightful place was at Ianto’s side, as he was now the Director of TorchWorld until Jack took command again or a new Director was assigned.  
  
He gave the other man a wry smirk. “I knew you would be already on it,” he said with a small chuckle. “You know the routine. You’ve been Dad’s assistant long enough.” His face fell as he let out a heavy sigh. “I’m not worried about Dad. He’ll be okay eventually. I don’t want to think about what he’s going through right now. Hopefully he’s not in a situation where he keeps dying over and over.” His palm tapped against the window as he gazed out again. “Is it so wrong of me to hope Dad stays dead until he’s in a place where he won’t keep dying?”  
  
“Not at all. It is the best thing for him until then.”  
  
“Yeah.” Ianto turned from the window and started to walk toward the exit. “What really worries me is Tad. If he ever found out what happened before we find Dad…”  
  
“With some luck, they’ll be fishing your Dad out of the waters soon enough and you can let him explain everything to your Tad.”  
  
“That’s exactly what I’m thinking too,” Ianto said, managing a small chuckle. “I guess we have our work cut out for us until then.”  
  
Together, the two men walked into the lift, taking them down to where they could catch the waiting transportation to the main administration island.  
  
OoOoOoO  
  
Carryn Jones-McKennitt sat next to her father, who was heading the conference. All those involved in off world relations and spreading the news concerning the start of the Human Empire spreading far out across the universe were present. Holovid screens were set up for two-way communication for those who could not make it. TorchWorld was the centre of the new Empire, opening doors for other races to come to Earth and other human-populated worlds, in exchange for opening their own worlds to Humans.  
  
She could not help the huge grin when they entered and her Tad turned his head to glare at her when he noticed the set up. She managed to school the smirk into an innocent look. “What Tad? Just because back in the 21st century people stood during press conferences does not mean we still do. You and Dad are just so old-fashioned at times. This is the way we do things now.”  
  
Ianto merely shook his head as they were escorted to the head table that looked out to the large hall, where there were rows of chairs in one section, and tables in another. In the far back, equipment was set up for live broadcast to all the other Torchwood branches, and one to take questions from individuals who could not be there. He pulled out a chair for his daughter, and then sat next to her, in the centre seat. With them were his and Jack’s consultants, their job was to provide back up for any questions Ianto had not yet come across the answers for. Carryn’s job, she had explained beforehand, was simple. She would be the voice stating when there would be no comments.  
  
She glanced at her watch, knowing the conference would soon be coming to an end. They had given all the information they had, and her Tad was now starting to repeat himself, rephrasing previous replies. It was time to take a few more questions and then move into the closing proceedings. Then she would get her Tad to his home and let him rest. In the meanwhile, she hoped she would hear from her brother, or better yet, Dad, and then when she had to fill her Tad in on the shuttle bay explosion, there would be no worries about her Dad being missing.  
  
She should have known it was never that easy.  
  
“We’ll take one last question, and then we’ll be closing up,” she said as Ianto finished his latest reply, once again repeating himself.   
  
She restrained the urge to smirk as Ianto barely kept from rolling his eyes, anticipating once again rephrasing something he had previously said. Perhaps even this time it would be for the third or fourth time.  
  
Looking out into the sea of numbers flashing, each number corresponding to the individual present at the conference. “Go ahead 102, representative for the Allied Galactic Relief Fund. What’s your question?” Ianto asked.  
  
“Director Jones, thank you,” the short, purple scaled being stated from one of the tables where portable terminals were set up for the beings who sat around it. “We appreciate all you are doing in keeping communication open on a most distressing situation. Especially when your own family is involved.”  
  
Ianto looked at Carryn, who tried not to look as nervous as she felt. “My father has had a long and distressing day,” she said, “and should be on bed rest until he is ready to deliver, so please, if you don’t mind, just get to the point.”  
  
“But that is the point, Madam Sub Director,” the being replied. “I would think Director Jones would have other places to be than here, being that his partner is missing and presumed dead on TorchWorld. I am also disappointed that no one has mentioned the second incident that has occurred which resulted in the destruction of a shuttle bay structure and the loss of life.”  
  
Ianto’s mouth dropped as he stared out at the being in shock.  
  
“I assure you that Director Jones is withholding nothing.”  
  
Ianto’s hands dropped onto the table palms down noisily, and used the hands to haul his bulky form to his feet. “What do you mean second incident?” he demanded. “Where did you hear about this?” He shot a look, glaring lasers at his oldest daughter, warning her of an impending explosion, especially if she knew anything about it.  
  
“We are only discussing events that we have absolute confirmation of,” Carryn continued, her direction to the being. She shook slightly from repressing the urge to start yelling and screaming.  
  
Ianto started to look pale. “What about my partner? What do you mean Jack is missing, presumed dead?” He looked directly at his daughter, as if he knew she had the answers he needed. “Carryn Elaine Jones-McKennitt, you will tell me what in the gods name is going on,” he demanded.  
  
“Tad, please,” Carryn begged, grabbing onto Ianto’s arm and attempting to direct him to be seated. “Sit and take a few deep breaths.”  
  
“Carryn,” Ianto growled. His hands went to his swollen stomach and he started to rub in a fashion that warned those who knew him of an impending meltdown.  
  
Carryn looked over to the side, in an alcove that was hidden from the general audience. Immediately, Isaac Radzinsky come from the area and strode directly over to Ianto.  
  
“Sir, if you would, come with me please,” Isaac said, taking Ianto by his arm. “Carryn, please bring this conference to an end and then join us. I think there are some explanations that are needed.”  
  
“You’re telling me!” Ianto grumbled. He turned toward the audience. “If you will excuse me, but since I obviously had no idea of any second incidents…” He swayed, and Isaac tightened his grip on Ianto. Carryn jumped up to help balance her father. Ianto pulled away from her. “If you’ve been withholding information…”  
  
“Only because for this reason, Tad,” Carryn said low. “Go, please, and try to relax.”  
  
“Is it true?” Ianto demanded.  
  
“Tad, please. I’ll talk to you when I’m finished here. Five minutes.”  
  
“Is it true?” Ianto insisted again. “Is Jack missing?”  
  
Carryn glanced down and then looked around. She noticed their PR officer standing up, demanding everyone in the hall to come to order.  
  
“This conference has come to a close,” the short blonde haired man stated with authority. “We will not discuss anything that we do not officially have confirmation on, and we do not endorse the spread of any intelligence communication from TorchWorld that did not come through official channels. Once we have all the information, we will be most willing to share everything we are able.”  
  
As the PR officer spoke, Isaac pulled Ianto, who continued to pale, to a nearby lounge and settled him on a couch. The medical director pulled out a portable device that was connected to Ianto’s wristband. “I need you to take it easy, Sean. Your blood pressure is getting dangerously high.”  
  
“How am I supposed to bloody relax?” Ianto spat out. He turned his head to glare at Carryn. “You! Start talking. What about Jack?”  
  
Carryn dropped down on a table before the couch and grasped Ianto’s hands in her. “I’m sorry, Tad. I was going to tell you. I just wanted you to get through the conference and let you get some rest. To be honest, I was hoping Dad would be available to tell you about it himself by then. I’m so sorry. And I’m going to find the big mouth at TorchWorld, and then heads are going to roll.”  
  
“What happened, Carryn?” Ianto asked. “Where is Jack?”  
  
The dark haired woman sighed. “There was an explosion. The shuttle bay Dad was in when he was seeing Krystal off. I don’t have all the information right now, just what Ianto told me when he gave me a quick call. He found out when he arrived at TorchWorld. At first they denied the shuttle’s approach because they had closed off the world. Of course, being basically the second of command of everything Torchwood, he was finally allowed to land and find out what was going on. He called me and said he’ll call me back once he has all the facts. He put the planet on radio silence, but obviously someone managed to get some information out."  
  
Ianto frowned, leaning back further and dropped his head back. He ran an anxious hand through this hair. "Okay." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Jack will be all right. He always is."  
  
Carryn nodded, giving him an encouraging smile. "That's right, Tad. Both you and Dad, no matter what, you'll both always be okay in the end. Remember that."  
  
The hand that ran through his hair was now resting on his belly and rubbing it. "Easy little one. Daddy will be home in time to say hello to you when it's your time to come into our world."  
  
Carryn's smile grew. "Of course he will. But you need to take it easy, Tad, so that little brother or sister of mine comes into the world healthy. He or she doesn't have the same advantage that we do – at least we can't assume."  
  
Ianto shook his head. "It's wise not to assume anything except that this child will need all the help I can give him."  
  
"Him?" Carryn asked, raising an eyebrow, and reminding Ianto very much of Jack in the expression.  
  
Ianto shrugged and gave a small smile. "I don't know. I just been feeling like it's a him. I don't want to spoil any surprise, but after doing this enough times, you learn to trust your feelings." He closed his eyes and took another deep breath. As he opened his eyes, he said, "I guess there's nothing to do about Dad except wait. Is there anything that we can do?"  
  
Carryn shook her head. "Ianto and I decided on silence on the situation until we have more facts. He should be calling me soon and we'll go from there." She glanced over to where Isaac stood, his eyes on his PDA, no doubt studying the pregnant man's readings. Thankfully, it looked as if he was calming down, but the doctor looked ready to spring if needed. "Who knows, maybe by the time the communication comes through, it will be Dad. And he'll be telling you not to worry and to rest up."  
  
Isaac took a step forward. “I suggest you both go up to the penthouse, and you, Sean, get some rest.” He fixed a gaze on Carryn. “And if you were smart, you would also attempt a nap.”  
  
Ianto grinned at his daughter. “He probably has a good idea. We’re going to have a lot of explaining to do once we come out of silence as far as the new situation goes. And who knows what damage control we’ll have to do by the time we are ready.”  
  
“I was thinking that I’ll work with the PR department with statements that will hopefully prevent too much damage being done,” Carryn explained.  
  
Ianto shook his head. “No matter what you say now, someone will always find their own story to tell until we release as much of the truth that we dare. So until then, let them run their course.”  
  
“But Tad, Torchwood’s reputation could be on the line,” she argued.  
  
“Not the first time, Carryn. From what Jack sent me, we already had people working on discrediting us even before this second incident. Which is making me believe that is exactly what those responsible planned.” He stood up and held out his hand to his daughter. She allowed him to guide her to her feet. “Let’s go upstairs. We’ll have some tea, a light lunch and then we’re going to rest up until we hear from either your brother or father. Eric should be coming back from school shortly after.”  
  
Isaac looked pleased and nodded his head in approval. “I second that. I’m going back to medical, where I’ll be should anyone need me.”  
  
“I’ll let you know when we hear more about Jack,” Ianto said as he started for the door leading them out of the lounge.  
  
Isaac left behind them and followed them down the hallway toward the elevators. They split up when the doors to the private elevator leading directly up to the penthouse, while Isaac took one that was local.  
  
OoOoOoO

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX  
  
Later that evening, Ianto got a chance to speak to his oldest son, and got the full report on the situation on TorchWorld (at least he assumed he was told everything Ianto Jr. knew). He had no doubts in his son’s capability of handling the situation, and even said as much, stating he was glad Jack had thought of having the younger man join him on TorchWorld. During their talk, his son constantly assured him that Jack was going to be okay; they were just having a little trouble finding him at the moment.  
  
Despite all the reassurances, Ianto was still troubled. He knew it was true that Jack would be okay in the end, but until then was what put the younger immortal at unease. From what he was told, Jack was most likely somewhere in the ocean, perhaps trapped amongst debris from the destroyed shuttle structure. Jack hated drowning and as if dying once was bad enough, it was very likely that Jack would keep drowning until they were able to locate him  
  
It put Ianto on enough of an edge that Isaac had come over and take up residence in one of the guest rooms, constantly monitoring Ianto’s vitals. Ianto was trying his best to remain calm, for the baby’s sake, but also because he still had a job to do and he knew Isaac would keep him from doing it if he felt Ianto should be on bed rest instead of working.  
  
He had compromised, setting up a portable office in his bed. He had lounged on the bed while in communication with all the Torchwood branches on a secure transmission, read incoming reports and prepared paperwork. Basically he was running Torchwood from his bed, while his younger children joined him in bed and absorbed with videos he had played for them. They could not keep Jack’s disappearance from them. They were able to sense something was wrong and it had to do with their Dad. They kept the story simple while Ianto and Carryn spoke to Eric, Darlene, and Charlene, and kept out the details. They knew their Dad was missing. They insisted on staying close to Ianto for the night, and the immortal got some comfort having his and Jack’s children with him. He even had Carryn, who sat in an easy chair in the master bedroom suite and helped Ianto out.   
  
Isaac decided to let Ianto work, satisfied that he stopped when he started to get tired. He slept good, only waking up mostly to use the bathroom, complaining about a baby sitting on his bladder. Working kept him from worrying too much about his missing husband, and Isaac knew worrying too much would be more detrimental to the baby than working from his bed.  
  
Ianto started when Carryn’s comm device sounded off. He turned to face his daughter, who was making breakfast for them. Seeing it was from her brother on TorchWorld, she quickly stopped what she was doing and patched the communication into the unit in the kitchen so her father could participate in the conversation and it would be visual.  
  
“Please tell me you found Dad,” Carryn said as a greeting, as her brother’s image appeared on the vidscreen.  
  
Ianto looked up and joined his daughter, and together they learned that there was still no sign of Jack.  
  
“We found the shuttle,” Ianto Jr. reported. “As much as we put out hope otherwise, Krystal and the crew are dead,” he stated grimly. “We still have not found the bodies of the other missing, which includes Dad.”  
  
“Do we have an exact count of how many others we are missing I.J.?” Ianto asked, using the nickname Jack had given their son on the day he was born. They did not always call him by the nickname, but it was used enough by the family that Ianto Jr automatically responded to it  
  
“Yes, we do, Tad. Seven crewmen,” came the reply. “Fortunately most of the crew listened to Dad’s order to get out. Only four were not able to make it through the doors, and we had three in the launch control booths and did not stand a chance of getting out before the explosion. We had two deaths among the injured, three are still critical and everyone else has been released after minor injuries were treated. You’ll be getting the full report once I’m able to pull it all together. It’s halfway there, Tad.”  
  
Carryn frowned and asked, “Are we still under the assumption that the explosion was meant for Latimer and his family?”  
  
“We have nothing to indicate otherwise, so we’re operating under the assumption that it was another assassination attempt on Dyleena’s family. We are hoping that Latimer was the main target and the children would just be victims of circumstance, had Dad not operated secretly last night.”  
  
Both Carryn and Ianto looked appalled. Ianto’s hand went to his bump, curling around it protectively. The pregnant man seemed to have lost some colour in his face.  
  
“Still,” Carryn snapped, angry. “We’re talking about innocent children that could have been caught in the blast.”  
  
“I understand, Carryn,” I.J. stated gravely. “Believe me, it pisses me off too. Let’s thank Dad’s quick thinking to preventing that from happening, and for closing off the observation decks in the wing. The casualties could have been worse if they were not operating under secure conditions. Unfortunately, we still lost lives.”  
  
“I want those responsible to be found,” Ianto growled. “And for every measure to be taken that they face the full extent of not only planetary law, but interplanetary law. This is clearly espionage.”   
“Not arguing with you there, Tad,” I.J. agreed. “I just came back from interrogating our prisoner again. She’s still not talking, but it’s obvious there are others involved.”  
  
“What’s the status on the delegation the suspect belonged to?” Ianto asked.  
  
“We have them confined in their suites for now. I’ve yet to start questioning them. But it’s a precarious situation,” the younger man explained.  
  
“How so?” Carryn asked.  
  
“I can’t put them under a tighter security hold unless I have concrete evidence that they are responsible for everything going on here. Unfortunately if we’re holding the Merostilan we know had poisoned Dyleena, then who worked the shuttle blast?”  
  
“Has to be one of the other Merostilans,” Carryn automatically replied.  
  
Ianto held up a hand, giving his daughter a look. “Assumptions like that lead to interplanetary wars,” he cautioned. “So if we’re going to have a war on our hands, I expect that we have firm evidence that it was someone else from their delegation team.”  
  
“Agreed, Tad,” the younger man on the screen stated. “The Merostilans are already making noises. Their queen is unhappy that the team is confined with no communications other than me and anyone I authorise.”  
  
“If I remember the briefing correctly, the queen’s nephew, who is actually in direct line of ruling one day is part of the delegation,” Ianto stated. “Not that I don’t believe you can do your job, but would you like me to speak to Queen Kantassa and see if I can smooth some ruffled feathers?”  
  
“Please,” his son replied. “I don’t want to keep tossing work on you, but if that’s one less thing to worry about here, I can put my mind on what needs to be done here. Which is to find out the truth.”  
  
“I will be in communication with her royal highness shortly after we’re done here,” Ianto stated. With a sigh, he muttered, “I have enough practice. Been handling royalty since the 21st century.” He glanced over at his daughter, who seemed to be in a quiet simmer. “Oh don’t look like that,” he chastised mildly. “I can conduct that communication from the den, and yes you are allowed to be with me.” He patted Carryn’s hand and smiled back when she gave him a small smile. “Do you have autopsy results yet?” he asked, his attention going back to his son on the commscreen.  
  
“That will be in my next package transmitted to you. It was a poison that comes from Merlosti’s past. It’s a contact poison.” The younger man frowned as he folded his arms and leaned back in the big leather chair in Jack’s office.   
  
He reminded Ianto very much of Jack just then, and felt a pang of longing. He needed some word that Jack was found soon. He needed to hear Jack’s voice, see his face on a screen, or his hologram coming from their wristbands. His thoughts must have been showing on his face, because he felt Carryn take his hand and squeeze it reassuringly, while Ianto Jr. was suddenly sitting forward in his chair, leaning on the polished onyx surface of Jack’s desk and was peering intently at what Ianto presumed was the monitor.  
  
“I’m fine,” Ianto said to his children.  
  
“I want them to find Dad too,” I.J. said softly. “I really miss him breathing over my shoulder like he does when he allows me to do some of his tasks whenever we’re both here.” He smiled and then laughed when a chuckle escaped from his father.  
  
“There’s not much we can do except hope those who are better at search and rescue to do their jobs quickly and fish your father’s body out from wherever it is,” Ianto said.  
  
Ianto Jr. grimaced at the thought of his father’s body still underwater.  
  
“You were about to say?” Ianto asked, bringing the younger man back on track.  
  
“They were able to apprehend the suspect because she was overheard bragging about it to some of the staff. Of course, doing their job, they called it in right away. That’s when Dyleena’s body was discovered. She’s admitting to the crime. Gloating. And yet, she’s not saying anything else.”  
  
“Hm. “ Ianto drummed his fingers on the armrest, a thoughtful look on his face. “I’m going to have to think some on that while I go through all the reports on Dyleena’s death.”  
  
“You have an idea, Tad?” Carryn asked.  
  
“Just a silly thought, I’ll tell you more after I’m finished with the reports. Which will be after I soothe the ruffled queen. As we agreed, we don’t want to be jumping into anything without having a reason to back our actions.” Ianto sighed. “Is there anything else we need to know?”  
  
“No. Hopefully later, but expect a transmission at some point,” I.J. said. “Tad, thank you. I know this is hard on you, and I really wish there was another way, but I couldn’t do this without knowing you’re backing me up.”  
  
“It should be me thanking you for doing a job there that I’m proud of, and I know your Dad will tell you the same once he is able to.” Ianto smiled at his son. “When this is all over, I want us all to have a few days in the vacation home. Just us and immediate families.”  
  
“Sounds like just what I need, Tad. I’ll be in touch.”  
  
“Stay safe, Ianto,” the senior man wished his son.  
  
“Yes, Ianto. We don’t know if you’ll come back ,and I don’t feel like having you test that just now. Okay?” his sister reminded him.  
  
I.J. gave a jaunty salute with a grin that was half Jack’s brashness and half Ianto’s smirk and winked. “Roger that. TorchWorld out.”  
  
Ianto leaned back in his seat as the screen went blank for a moment and then became a swirl of greens and greys. “Carryn,” Ianto said slowly. “I really really hate to say this, but with your Dad still missing, your brother on TorchWorld running things on his own, and Krystal dead, I need you to go back to Cardiff to handle things there and in London.”  
  
“TAD!” Carryn cried out. “I can’t.”  
  
Ianto was rubbing his belly in small circles. “You have to. It’s either you or me, and we both know I’m out. So, by tonight you’ll be back in Cardiff. Perhaps even checking how things are in London. We’ll still stay in constant communication. But I need someone I can trust to look over both branches. That will be one less worry for me.”  
  
Carryn knew her father was right, and no amount of arguing with him would change it, even if it might have made her feel better. Instead she settled for a pout.  
  
Ianto shook his head. “I became immune to that pout on your father about 800 years ago, and on you, it never was effective after you turned 7.”  
  
Carryn stuck her tongue between her lips and gave her Tad a raspberry.  
  
OoOoOoO  
  
  
Later that evening, after seeing Carryn off to teleport back to Cardiff, Ianto attempted to get in touch with his son. He was starting to grow more anxious since he had not heard back from him yet, and he was hoping he would have at least heard they found Jack by then. He resisted the temptation for a while, occupying himself going over the reports again and giving more thoughts in weighing in his idea. Finally coming to a decision, he decided it was time to track down his son.  
  
“Tad!” I.J. exclaimed. “I’m sorry for not contacting you yet, but nothing yet on Dad. They did find two other bodies at the ocean bottom, and they’re still searching.”  
  
Ianto nodded, swallowing thickly, and feeling a knot in is stomach. He needed them to find Jack soon. He did not know how much longer he would be able to hold on before giving into panic and grief. The day before he had told Carryn there were worse fates than death and he could not start thinking that this was it and he had lost Jack. He shook his head. He could not dwell on that thought without losing it.   
  
“I understand. I trust there are still teams searching? After all, we do have the equipment to enable them to work though the night, searching the ocean bottom.”  
  
“Yes, we do. You should know, since you did the requisitioning for it.” I.J. pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes for a moment. “Tad, he’s going to be okay. It’s just taking a while to find Dad, but I know once we do, he’ll be okay. And I don’t care what he says; he will be getting on a shuttle to you once he’s well enough to travel.”  
  
“Thank you. I’m trying not to panic, but this is hard. It really is. After all this time, I still wonder if this time it won’t take, that he won’t come back.”  
  
“He will, Tad. Once we locate Dad’s body, he’ll be back in the land of the living soon enough.”  
  
Ianto nodded, hearing the confidence in his son’s voice. He did not need to shake that confidence when there was still so much hanging on I.J.’s actions. “There was another reason I need to talk to you. I’ve been doing some thinking about our suspect.”  
  
“What are you planning, Tad?”  
  
“I spoke to Queen Kantassa. I think she understands our need to contain her team, but that does not mean she is happy with it. She insists that if anyone from her delegation was responsible for everything happening here, she was not aware of it. I’m afraid if we don’t release them to head back for home, with exception of our suspect, they will start talking war.”  
  
“I spoke to each of the team, and I have to say that I agree with her. I believe they are not responsible and do not have knowledge of ill intention,” I.J. said. He frowned. “War? They barely started to reach out to the stars from their world. Going to war with another world is not a great idea. They don’t have the resources or firepower that we have, nor the back up.”  
  
“It also just makes no sense that they would do something to break off negotiations completely,” Ianto stated. “I know they were pains in the arses with requests and conditions of treaty, but that’s just the way their people are. Nitpicking right down to the smallest thing. Otherwise, they are a hospitable and friendly race that is just branching out to new horizons. I don’t see the team being instructed in killing the head of government, and then blowing up a shuttle bay.” Ianto took a deep breath. “I want you to take our suspect for a full, and I mean full, examination.”  
  
“What are we looking for, Tad?” Ianto asked.  
  
“The possibility that the suspect is not a Merostilan,” Ianto stated. “I requested her dossier, along with the background check upon her becoming part of the Queen’s staff and am waiting for the transmission to arrive.”  
  
“Let me know what you find, Tad.”  
  
“Of course, you are the head of this investigation.”  
  
“And once again, your assistance is invaluable, Tad. But, I’ll carry out your request if you do a huge favour for me. Please?”  
  
“What’s that?” Ianto asked.  
  
“Let whatever you get from the Queen Kantassa wait for tomorrow, after you’ve gotten a full night’s sleep,” I.J. said. “You need to rest, Tad. And I don’t need worrying about you, too.”  
  
Ianto threw his hands up in the air. “When in your life have you ever known your Dad or I to use guilt on any of you lot? Where did you children learn this?”  
  
I.J. smirked. “I used it on your grandchildren, Tad. And I’m pretty certain Carryn will give you the same answer. And your grandchildren are using it on your great-grandchildren.”  
  
“It’s that partner of yours,” Ianto accused, but was grinning. “It had to be. After all, he managed to convince you to settle down.”  
  
“I wasn’t that bad,” I.J. defended. “And it was only until I was thirty. You and Dad were the ones who kept saying to enjoy life before committing. How old was Dad when you finally got him to commit? And also? From those stories Dad has about before he met you, I definitely was not so bad.”  
  
Ianto snorted. “You believe all those stories from your Dad?” he asked. “That was almost 3400 years ago for him. All his stories these days are made up because he can’t remember most of the originals.”  
  
“But you do,” I.J. stated.  
  
“I do. But that’s because I managed to maintain my diaries to this day.”  
  
I.J. leaned back in his chair and laughed. “Now that I do believe.” He was thankful for the moment’s respite, and hoped it helped his father as much as it did him. One other thing he believed was that no matter how his father was feeling, he would do his damnedest to make sure he was there for his children. He once had told I.J. that it did not matter how old the Jones offspring were, they would always be his fathers’ children first. He found comfort in that. “Tad, I have a couple of meetings that I must be in attendance for and can’t be late. After, I’ll make sure the testing is done, and I’ll be there in the examination. In fact, I think I’ll make sure there is other equipment that is not normally in an examination room, to cover all bases.”  
  
Ianto nodded. “Yes, I know. In the meantime, you want me to rest?”  
  
“Yes, Tad. Please.”  
  
“Does my being in my night clothes give you a hint that was where I was going?”  
  
“It does, but I know you. Tad, if you have trouble sleeping, don’t give it up and make yourself busy again to keep from thinking too much. Call Isaac if needed.”  
  
Ianto rolled his eyes. “Every time I give in and call that insufferable bastard, he gloats all through the next day.”  
  
“And you can gloat for much longer than that after you’re holding a healthy baby in your arms.”  
  
“I.J.?”  
  
“Tad?”  
  
“Fuck you.”  
  
I.J. cracked a big grin. “I guess I made my point then. I’ll talk to you in the morning, your time, Tad. Good night.”  
  
“I.J? Just one thing? I’ll accept letting everything go until the morning, and until then, if need, you know you have your sister to contact for assistance, but if there’s any word about your Dad….?”  
  
“I’ll be in contact with you first thing once we have him. I promise. I know that overrides your need for sleep. In fact, I think it would help you sleep much better.”  
  
“It would. Be careful, I.J.,” Ianto said before he cut the communication.  
  
He sat at the desk in the den for a few more minutes, going over the schedule he had for the next day and the list of things he needed to do. Satisfied that he had everything in order for the moment, he stood up and started to move across the room, cursing in Welsh over his waddling. He even put in a few curses at Jack as well, just on general principle and the fact that it took two.  
  
He was close to the door, intending to look in on their younger children when he felt a sharp pain in his head. It started in his temples and spread through his head, making him feel like his head was in a vice. He reached out for the door, only to feel like the world was shifting under him and he ended up leaning against the door, fighting off a wave of dizziness and nausea. Before he had a chance to become worried, it went away. He leaned against the door for a moment, grateful that the den had old fashioned doors that opened with a doorknob and did not automatically open when someone walked within its sensor range. It would have been really bad if he took a fall. That was near the top of the long list of things to avoid in order to bring the pregnancy successfully to term. He should have been more concerned that he was doing more than half the other things on the list, reasoning to himself that first, most of them were on the lower half of the list, and two, it was unavoidable. There had already been too many deaths on TorchWorld, and Ianto would do whatever he could to prevent more.  
He was also concerned with the possibility of a war breaking out. While casualties would be high for Humans, it would be even worse for the Merostilans. Despite being overall in charge of Torchwood operations, if TorchWorld felt it was under attack, especially when they only had an acting governor, as long as he was stuck on Earth, he knew he would be helpless to stop the retaliation. And if he could not stop it from Earth, he knew his son would not stand a chance against the Board, who would be making the decision. They were jumpy enough, along with many of the citizens who called the planet their home. The ironic part would be while his orders not to attack would be overridden, the act of TorchWorld retaliating would only mean the Torchwood Institute would be at planetary war. And that was something Ianto knew they were not prepared for. The sad part was how Merosti was less prepared and the retaliation would destroy a world that had plenty of potential.  
  
After a few more minutes, Ianto determined whatever it was had passed. It was probably from stress, and it was just as well he was on his way to his room. After checking in on Eric, Darlene and Charlene, who were all fast asleep in the twins’ room, Ianto made his way to his own. He felt pangs of loneliness upon entering the room he shared with Jack. He wanted Jack to be there with him now. He needed to feel Jack hold him. He needed to hold Jack, and reassure himself that his partner was okay, as everyone was insisting he would be. He stared at the extra wide four poster bed, realizing it was too big for him. He’d only feel his need for Jack to be with him increase. Worse, he found himself fighting off the panic that the dreaded day he spoke to Carryn about had come after all. He found himself leaving the room and padded into Eric’s empty room and settled down in the considerably smaller bed. His right hand covered the wrist of his left hand, feeling the worn leather under the hand.  
  
“Please Jack,” he whispered as fingertips caressed the soft buttery leather strap. “Come back to me. To us. I can’t live without you.” Tears leaked from his eyes as he finally succumbed to exhaustion and allowed himself to finally fall asleep.  
  
OoOoOoO  
  
“What’s wrong, Carryn?” I.J. asked his sister, upon seeing her face when he opened the transmission.  
  
“Sheila called me. She let herself into the penthouse, as she normally does and went to look in on the children. She found the three kids in the twins’ room. Then she found Tad in Eric’s. She said he was sleeping, but he was crying in his sleep. That can’t be good, could it?”  
  
Ianto sighed heavily. “Did you call Isaac?”  
  
“What, are you daft? I didn’t have to. Sheila already had done so, but she wanted to let me know. I thought you’d want an update on Tad.” She shook her head, her long, dark waves swishing from side to side. “I knew I shouldn’t have left him on his own. He’s not taking the wait to find Dad as well as he’s letting us know.”  
  
“I figured as much,” I.J. said. “Since when has Tad ever allowed others to see him other than handling things?”  
  
“Not often.”  
  
“Carryn,” I.J. said low. “Since you’re here, I might as well tell you. I got word about Dad a couple of hours ago.” He dropped his head.  
  
Carryn could see that both her and her brother took after their Tad in other ways. “What is it?” she asked. “They found him? Does that mean you’ll be sending him home by the end of the day?”  
  
I.J. shuddered. “No. I doubt it, Carryn. They found a signal what they believe is Dad. In fact, they are certain it’s him. But he’s buried under concrete and metal and….” He stared up at his sister through the communication device. “And he’s encased in it like a tomb. They can’t tell if there is an air pocket or not, but they don’t think so. Anyway, they are waiting for the right equipment to arrive before they can begin to work on getting Dad out. It could take days, Carryn. And I’m scared,” he admitted. “I’m scared for Dad. And I’m scared how Tad is going to take the news. I know I need to tell him, but I’m afraid of what it will do to him.”  
  
Carryn’s eyes filled with tears for her Dad. “Isn’t there any other way? Something to get him out sooner?”  
  
“We’re going to hold a think-tank soon and hopefully come up with better options. The concrete is too heavy for our equipment. They only had to handle shuttles crashing into the ocean once in a while, no one considered massive explosions to take out an entire section of a structure. A structure that was built with an alien compound of concrete and metal alloy to withstand the shuttles launches. We’ve called in equipment able to handle the task from the closest resource, but it’ll take at least a day for it to arrive. And then it’s all about chipping through it. That could take another day at least.”  
  
“Isn’t there anything heavier for the job?” Carryn asked.  
  
“There is, but that would take four days to arrive. We’re hoping we’ll have Dad out before that time, but estimations on the higher side for caution say by not much. Look, Carryn, contact Isaac, ask him how Tad is doing, and then tell him what’s going on. We’ll let him decide if and how much do we tell Dad. I’m not sure if this news will be better or worse for him. I only know what it is for me.”  
  
Carryn nodded, biting her lip. “I know. For me, it’s was better not knowing exactly and hoping for the best. Just thinking of Dad under all that weight, at the bottom of the ocean,” she shook her head, more tears glistening in her eyes. “It hurts to think of Dad like that.”  
  
“Exactly how I feel.”  
  
“Ianto? Where they found Dad, is it beyond the bedrock shelf?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Then it’s highly likely it’s not drowning that we should be worried about,” she said.  
  
“No, Carryn, it’s not. It’s not likely there are air pockets to keep Dad from drowning over and over again, but you know how he hates being in closed spaces. That would be just as bad for him as when he said he was buried for almost 2000 years.”  
  
“Worse, because Dad’s problem with small spaces is a result of that. He’d be in constant panic whenever he is alive.”  
  
“I know. The other alternative is that he’s been dead all this time, because he’s being crushed.”  
  
Carryn shivered and the tears started to streak her face. “Dear gods, Ianto. I don’t know which is better. Or worse.”  
  
“I know. That’s why we’re going to leave it up to Isaac to decide what Tad needs to know.”  
  
“I should go back there.”  
  
“Holly can handle running London,” Ianto stated. “She knows her stuff. She was hired and trained by Tad and Dad. I’m sure she can also help look over Cardiff. Besides, Mike is every bit as qualified as Holly is,” he added, referring to Carryn's husband, who was also her second in command for Torchwood Cardiff. “I have faith that between the two of them, London and Cardiff is in good hands. And they can still contact us if need.”  
  
“You're right. I know they are,” Carryn agreed. “It’s just, if I do go back, I’m going to have to face Tad knowing this, and if there are things he shouldn’t know.”  
  
“Then prepare for an immediate departure, and stay put unless Tad needs you. He may not say so, but you’ll know if you need to be there for him.”  
  
“True.” She took a deep breath and wiped her face with her hands. “Okay. I’ll let you get back to the important work. Keep me updated.”  
  
“Of course. And you’ll call me if there’s any solid concern for Tad and the baby, will you?”  
  
“You know I will. Bye, Ianto.”  
  
Carryn turned off the transmission and dropped her head onto her arms and started to cry for her Dad. That was how her husband Mike found her when he came into her office, telling her it was time for them to go home and get some sleep.  
  
OoOoOoO

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Ianto spent most of the next morning going over reports coming in from TorchWorld, along with the latest communications that involved the incident. Rumours were starting to get out of hand; among the worst was that TorchWorld would be leading Earth into war. Ianto and the PR staff knew they had to get that misunderstanding under control. Torchwood may have called upon the Interplanetary Space Command at times to go to worlds that were being oppressed, but they would never lead Earth into a full scale war. That was not Torchwood's mission.  
  
Isaac hovered in the doorway of Ianto’s office while the busy pregnant man set up another press conference for later that evening. He was hoping by then he would have heard news of Jack.  
  
While working was keeping him from going into a panic over his missing spouse, he also knew that he was pushing himself too much. All he needed was for Jack to be found. He swore that once he got word that the other immortal was on his way back to Earth, he would stop what he was doing to be with his spouse.  
  
Ianto noticed that it was almost time to go up to the Penthouse and stay until after lunch with his children. As busy as he was, he tried not to forget that he had three young children who were also missing their other father. Eric was putting on a brave face, but Ianto knew that his 10-year-old understood more of what was going on than his younger sisters. The children had been told that Jack was trapped, but they had not gone into very much detail otherwise. All that the twins understood was that their Daddy was not home yet, that for the last couple of nights he had not contacted them through his usual holographic communication at bedtime, and that their Tad was upset. Ianto could not hide that from his children, even though he tried, any more than they could hide their feelings from him.  
  
Still feeling Isaac's stare, he shook his head in annoyance. “If you promise to stop hovering over me,” he started without looking up, gathering a stack of discs, “I promise to allow you to read my vitals through the wrist strap, and I'll also relax with the twins while we wait for lunch. Deal? No work until after the twins' post-lunch nap.” He placed the discs into a pouch.  
  
Isaac sighed. “That's good. As long as you're taking time to rest, I'm okay with that, Sean.” The doctor frowned slightly as he looked at his handheld device. “I'm still not liking that your blood pressure is up as much as it is. It can't go any higher. I'm going to be monitoring you while you are with your children. If I don’t see a drop, I'm going to have to make you spend more time away from operations here.” He held out his hand in an attempt to stop any protest coming from his boss. “You did quite well from your room with your children there. Why can't you keep it up?”  
  
Ianto muttered under his breath as he shut down his computer terminal.  
  
“If your blood pressure goes up further, I'll be pulling you from duty,” the physician threatened. “Go ahead and bitch all you want about it, but I'm not allowing you to put Torchwood before your baby.”  
  
Ianto ran a hand through his hair and started to stand up. He cursed his awkwardness as he got to his feet, encumbered by his bulk, anxious for the last few weeks to be done with. By then, Jack would be with him and they would have the new baby, their family together and bigger with the new addition.  
  
 _Jack will be with us_ , Ianto silently told himself. He has to come back. He felt the panic that he had been constantly holding at bay threaten to rise to the surface, the nagging voice he had been ignoring that Jack's luck had finally run out. That he had lost Jack.  
  
He gripped the edge of the desk as everything started to spin again. He’d woken up that day with a headache, but it had receded as he’d eaten breakfast with his younger children. After Sheila had taken charge of the children, Ianto had gone to his office. He’d immersed himself in his work, forgetting about the headache. Now it returned and he felt the light snack he forced himself to eat the hour before begin to come up.  
  
Isaac was immediately at his side and easing him back down into his chair. “That's it! You're going to have to delegate better, Sean. Let your second handle things.”  
  
Ianto took a deep breath, bent forward as best as he could with the baby belly in the way, Isaac holding him and keeping him from tipping over . “I'm fine. It's going away already.” Slowly, he lifted his head to sit back in his chair. “It just hit a little harder than before,” he added without thinking. The moment the words left his mouth, he regretted them and braced himself for what he knew would be coming from the physician.  
  
“What?!” Isaac exploded, reacting exactly as Ianto knew he would. “Sean Jones, what the hell are you talking about? This had happened before? And you didn't tell me?” He grabbed the wrist with the leather band on it and stared to open the flap.  
  
Ianto slapped his hand away. “Stop it! What do you think you're doing?”  
  
“I'm recalibrating that thing to alert me to more spells like that.”  
  
“No one touches this except for me and Jack,” Ianto insisted stubbornly, moving his arm away.  
  
While that was not entirely true, Isaac was not one of the two other people who’d helped make modification on the wriststraps. The Doctor was one, but for all the improvements he made, Jack's vortex manipulator still could not travel in time and the teleport function on both their devices was for short distance only.  
  
“Then do something to it so I know when that happens,” Isaac demanded.  
  
“It's just a little dizziness, definitely not the first time I had to deal with that during pregnancy. Especially considering current situation,” Ianto snapped back. He was starting to feel better. If only he could rein in his anger. He knew Isaac only wanted to help. He also knew he was being unreasonable toward the other man, but he decided that Isaac could do better in how he handled things. Ianto was never one to handle too much hovering and coddling over him, even from Jack. After 1200 years, Ianto still preferred to be the one who took care of others.  
  
“Considering the current situation, you should have called me the first time it happened since this mess at TorchWorld started. This is not a normal 'Oh, I must have stood up too fast' spell. Your blood pressure is spiking, and it's getting worse.” Isaac's face was flushed with anger.  
  
“Of course it's getting worse,” Ianto snapped, stormy blue eyes flashing at the doctor. “You're pissing me off and when I'm pissed off, my blood pressure goes up, you twat!”  
  
“Hey now, no need to go cursing and acting like a schmuck.”  
  
“Who are you calling a schmuck?”  
  
“Who did you call a twat?”  
  
“What the fuck is going on here?” a new voice demanded. A female voice. A very familiar female voice.  
  
Both men turned to the doorway to find Carryn standing there.  
  
“Carryn!” Ianto exclaimed, surprised to see his daughter back so soon. “Please tell me you're here because you know something about Jack?”  
  
Carryn folded her arms, staring at her father and the physician. “Honestly, sometimes I have to wonder just who is the child around here.”  
  
“I'm your father, but as much as you'll always remain my baby girl, you are a fully grown adult,” Ianto stated, slowly getting up, batting off Isaac's attempts to make him remain seated.  
  
“Tad, sit!” Carryn demanded. “From what I gathered, you're not allowing Isaac to do his job in keeping you and the baby safe. Now, be a good Taddy, and allow Isaac to give you a quick physical. Then meet me up in the penthouse. Yes, we know more about Dad, but I'm not telling you more until I see you in the penthouse.” Her bright blue eyes met Ianto's. “After Dr. Radzinsky has done his job and given you a check-up. Don't make me starting worrying about you, Tad.”  
  
Ianto shook his head. “Fine. Fine. I'll see you upstairs soon.”  
  
Isaac cleared his throat. “If you feel as though you can walk, I would prefer if we took this to medical. If you don't feel like you can walk, then you'll be taken to medical on a medicart.”  
  
Ianto rolled his eyes. “I can walk. Just let me go slow at first.”  
  
“Come on. The sooner I'm done, the sooner you can find out what they know about Jack,” Isaac said. He helped Ianto get onto his feet.  
  
OoOoOoO  
  
Ianto glared across the room to where Isaac sat. The doctor had insisted on following Ianto up to the penthouse after giving him a check up, during which he announced that Ianto needed to rest more or he was going to use his authority as Torchwood New York's Chief Medical Officer and pull the stubborn pregnant man from active duty until after he had the baby.  
  
Ianto knew there was more to the warning that prompted Isaac to be there with them, which is why his fiery gaze went from the physician, who was doing his best to appear unaffected by the stare, to his oldest daughter, who was currently enlisting the children, and of course Sheila, to go to the family's favourite deli on Columbus Avenue and bring back lunch. Ianto's suspicious nature kicked into overdrive, knowing Carryn was getting the children out of the house for a while without upsetting them. In fact, Darlene and Charlene were excited to be getting lunch for their Tad instead of him getting them their lunch.  
  
He hugged each of the children as they left the penthouse and picked up his herbal tea to take a sip. The twins stopped in the doorway to wave at Ianto before running off after their nanny and Eric.  
  
Once he heard the doors to the penthouse slide close, Ianto put his tea down and turned back to Carryn. “Okay, what is going on here? You said you have news about Jack,” he demanded.  
  
Carryn sat down next to him, setting her own glass of fruit juice on the coffee table. She hugged him tightly. “I don't want you to be getting upset, Tad,” she said.  
  
Ianto stiffened as he started to hug her back. “What is wrong?” he asked slowly, pulling out of her embrace. His eyes fixed on eyes much like his own. “Carryn, did they find your father?”  
  
“They did locate Dad,” Carryn replied. She took a deep breath and grabbed onto Ianto's left hand, holding it between her own. Her hands felt slightly cold to Ianto and he felt the slight tremble.  
  
“Oh gods,” he murmured, his eyes going from his daughter to Isaac, suddenly understanding where this is going. “He-he'll be okay, won't he?” Ianto asked, his voice suddenly trembling. He realized his daughter's reply could be his worst nightmare coming true. That the little nagging voice that he had kept pushing back and tried to ignore was right, that he had finally lost Jack forever.  
  
“Dad will be fine,” Carryn quickly assured him. “He always is.”  
  
“Carryn, you're upset about something,” Ianto pointed out.  
  
“Just because Dad will be all right in the end, doesn't make this any easier, Tad!” she snapped, tears in her eyes. “You know that. And the longer it takes us to finally get Dad to safety, the harder it is. I keep imagining what he's going through and it breaks my heart. I see you needing him with you, and the risk you're putting on the baby and my heart breaks more. A-and....” She stopped to take a deep breath and ended up letting out a sob.  
  
Ianto's look softened, his paternal instinct overriding his annoyance with his daughter's hovering. He’d said it earlier; she was still his little girl. His little girl who had been being strong for everyone, including him. It was time he took care of her.  
  
Ianto pulled her into a hug, leaning back against the couch cushions and rested her head on his shoulder. He slowly rubbed her back as she cried quietly, holding onto him tightly. Isaac stood up and strode toward the kitchen, giving father and daughter some privacy. He still had his PDA so he could continue to monitor Ianto and be at his side if medical attention was needed.  
  
Ianto kissed the top of her head, tears in his eyes too. “I'm sorry, baban,” he whispered. “I've been so selfish and I forgot that this isn't easy on you. I've just been focused on myself and that's wrong.”  
  
Carryn lifted her head from Ianto's now tear-stained shirt and kissed his cheek. She gave him a watery smile. “You're wrong, Tad. You haven't been ignoring me. You allowed me to be there with you and it helped. Even knowing the pain you're going through, worrying about Dad, you've always been that quiet strong front that I've come to rely on since I was young. But this time, that was unfair of me. You needed to vent more, Tad. Now, more than ever, for the baby's sake. Bottling isn't doing the baby any good.” She pulled away from him, and, with both hands, pushed her long strands back behind her ears.  
  
Ianto shook his head and he reached out to pull his daughter close to him again. “Carryn, my princess,” he murmured in a soothing tone. “We're both being idiots. There's no reason for us to share instead of what we've been doing. It's okay to cry on my shoulder, princess. You have every right to do so. It's not exclusive to children under legal age and living with at home.”  
  
Carryn chuckled and nodded her head. “I should know that. I have grown children of my own that I feel the same about. And I learned that from you and Dad.”  
  
Ianto kissed her forehead and continued to hold her for a few minutes until she finally pulled away. “It's about Dad,” she said quietly. “I don't believe we lost him forever, so don't worry about that. It's just....” Tears welled up in her eyes again. “It's going to take longer than a few days to get to him, even up to a week.”  
  
“What?” Ianto asked. “Who said that?”  
  
“I.J. He's trying his best, but he can only work with what he has,” Carryn admitted. “When he told me, we agreed that you needed to know, but I wanted to be here and tell you this in person. He'd be here too, but....”  
  
“He has to be on TorchWorld, I know. So tell me why it could take up to a week to get to Jack,” he insisted.  
  
“He's caught up in the middle of a larger piece of the structure debris. A massive part of wall, along with smaller pieces. Smaller, but not small. He's entombed in there. And you know how heavy the structural walls are,” she added.  
  
Ianto nodded, digesting the information. “Yes, I know. I know the exact alloy used to construct the shuttle structures.” He squeezed his eyes closed for a moment and took a deep breath. He held up his hand as he felt Carryn's grip on him tighten. “I'm fine. It's okay.” He opened his eyes and met his daughter's eyes. “And you are correct in believing that your Dad will be okay. Now, I'm assuming our biggest problem in getting to him is a lack of equipment to move the debris he's under.” When Carryn nodded, he took another deep breath. Unconsciously, he started to rub his baby bump as he thought. “Did I.J. requisition the equipment?”  
  
“He said he will, but on the way here, I realized that for something like that, it will require approval from either you or Dad.”  
  
“And since your Dad is not available, that leaves me. Now, would this be one of the reasons you decided I needed to know?”  
  
“No, Tad. I realized it when I was getting ready to come here. I had already told I.J. I would come here and tell you in person.”  
  
Ianto nodded, believing his daughter.  
  
“I.J. sent me the survey pictures of where they believe Dad is. We can go over them, if you like. Besides, you might have a better option than I.J.'s.”  
  
“Which is?” Ianto asked.  
  
“He contacted the company used for construction, asking for them to send him the equipment. The immediate answer he got was it could take days before they can move it off their world.”  
  
Ianto felt a sharp pain in his head. He was doing it again, he knew it. He was reigning in his emotions. He needed to in order to get all the information he needed, and then see if his influence could make a difference. Yet he already knew the truth from what he learned, and it caused the return of his headache and a gut-wrenching knot in his stomach. Instinct was to start to panic, but nothing would be accomplished that way, and the baby would not benefit from it either.  
  
“Right. Princess, you're not going to like this. I don't like it, but I think it will take at least a week for them to finally fish Dad out from the ocean.”  
  
Carryn's eyes met his. “Tad, no!” she protested. “We need Dad here now.” She let out a sob and covered her mouth. “I can't... I don't want to think about what Dad is going through, and will until then.”  
  
“Let me see what they sent you, Carryn. With some luck, your Dad is in a position that will keep him dead until he gets a chance to revive. I don't like it, but it's better than the alternative of him drowning over and over again.” Ianto shook his head, forcing the memories of listening to Jack after his 2000 year ordeal buried under Cardiff. Not even 1200 years had diminished the horror Ianto had felt listening, as he felt the anxiety from Jack, the way the suddenly much older man had trembled in his arms at nights for weeks after. It was bad enough losing Toshiko and Owen. There was room for nightmares enough from that alone. Jack had suffered so much more, and while he hid it well from the world, Ianto was allowed to see the toll it took on Jack, and be there to help him through it.  
  
Jack hated drowning more than suffocation. While one week was a blink comparing to two millennia, but Ianto knew even drowning once was horrible enough for Jack. Ianto shuddered. Truth be told, drowning once was enough for him, but unfortunately it did not stop once for him over time. He knew what it was like, and to imagine going through it over and over, to come back to drowning again was a terrifying thought.  
  
“Sean, I think you should lay down,” Isaac's voice broke into this thoughts. Ianto looked up to find the physician coming across the room from the kitchen. “You blood pressure just went dangerously high.”  
  
Ianto ran a hand over his face, and took a deep breath. He allowed a scared looking Carryn to move them so he ended up lying down on the couch, with his feet up on her lap. Carryn took Ianto's hand in hers.  
  
“Carryn, after lunch,” Ianto started, and then glanced over to Isaac, “and I will rest here until then, let me see what your brother sent to you and we'll figure it out. There has to be a way to get your Dad back sooner.”  
  
“Just rest for now, Tad.”  
  
Ianto nodded, feeling that he had reached his limits and needed to concentrate on calming down. He hoped that lunch would arrive soon. He found that when he was with his younger children, it actually helped calm him. At times, he could not say he was relaxed with them, but he was able to take his mind off Jack for a while and concentrate on the children’s needs.  
  
“I'll stay here until the buggers return with lunch,” Ianto said to Carryn. “We'll have lunch here, and whatever we do, do not upset them. After lunch, I'll tuck the twins in for their nap, let Eric do what he wants to for a while and we'll go into my room and see what we can do about Jack until it's time to get ready for the press conference.”  
  
Carryn gave her father a smile. “Sounds good to me. I'll be with you at the conference since I'm here, of course.”  
  
“Unless I need you elsewhere more. We'll see by then,” Ianto stated.  
  
“Now hold on here,” Isaac interrupted the discussion between father and daughter. “Sean, you said after lunch, you were going to take a nap with the twins. If you expect to find yourself at the press conference, I suggest you do just that.”  
  
“Isaac, we’ve had a slight change of plans. Besides, I need to get with I.J. and then make myself available to sign off any approvals they might need to get the proper equipment needed to rescue Jack.”  
  
Isaac sighed and shook his head. “You’re going to be working from your bed, yes?”  
  
“I’ll make sure of it,” Carryn stated and gave her father a meaningful look.  
  
“Yeah. From the bed,” Ianto mumbled, slightly annoyed at both the doctor and his daughter. “Believe me, right now, I’d prefer to be sitting on the couch and watching the vintage film channel and complain about not having enough to keep me from being busy, but it’s not happening right now. Jack is buried at the bottom of the ocean on TorchWorld, and there’s a plant in the Merostilan delegation team with the potential to start a war.”  
  
“What?” Carryn asked, looking at Ianto in surprise. “You mean you were right about that hunch, Tad?”  
  
“Of course I was. I do know everything,” Ianto remarked smugly, smirking at his daughter. “Not long before you arrived, I.J. sent me the results of the physical on our prisoner, and she’s not Merostilan. Since she's still not talking, I have someone going through our database to determine where she is from. However, I am considering having your brother take more extreme measures in getting the truth from her. We are, however, pretty certain she was not acting under the orders of the Merostilan crown, and that will be mentioned during the press conference. That still does not exclude other areas of Merostilan government, but I'm willing to place my bets on off world politics.”  
  
Carryn nodded as she listened to her father. “It would be wise to assume so,” she agreed with him. “Would it be okay if I looked at the files?”  
  
Ianto nodded and handed his portable terminal to her. “I already made a copy for you, but take a look. Since you're here, I'm going to put you in charge of the investigations on this end. I had already made up my mind when I thought you were still in Cardiff.”  
  
“I'll do my best, Tad,” Carryn said, as she glanced down to the screen on the terminal.  
  
Ianto put an arm around her shoulders. “I know you'll do more than that. You are our daughter.” He softly kissed the side of her head.  
  
When she looked up from the report on the screen, she caught the smile he had for her. His eyes told a different story. She saw the sadness of missing Jack, of needing his spouse with him. Carryn put the terminal aside to hug him with both arms, resting her chin on his shoulder. “How are you really doing, Tad?”  
  
“I need to keep busy,” he said quietly, hugging her back. “I have to, or else I'm going to fall apart. Dear gods, Carryn, when I think about where your Dad is right now--” He shook his head. “I can't. It hurts enough not having him with me, but that....”  
  
“I know, Tad. Just don't bottle, either.”  
  
“If I don't, I'm going to be a mess. And Torchwood aside, I have the twins and Eric to consider.”  
  
“We can send them to my house, if you want. Tell them they can visit with their cousins. Cari-Ann and the kids are staying with us until she finds her own place. Mike and I told her she's welcome to stay as long as she wants.”  
  
Cari-Ann was Carryn's and Mike's granddaughter who had recently thrown her live-in boyfriend out when she discovered he was seeing a set of twins on the side. She had to provide for two small children; one was -years old, and the other seven months old. Jack and Ianto were aware of the situation and the struggles their great-granddaughter had started to go through and had talked about giving her some money and a place to stay.  
  
“Carryn, Dad and I were talking before he left for TorchWorld, and we were going to offer her one of the cottages at the complex. It is for family after all. She's welcome to move there, and I'll be transferring some funds into her account so she won't have to worry about the children. At least enough to give her time to work out what she wants to do, however long it takes.”  
  
“Oh Tad, you and Dad didn't have to do that,” Carryn said, but she looked grateful.  
  
“No more than you have to provide for her, being she does have parents who should be there for their daughter.”  
  
Carryn sighed heavily. ““I thought we’d raised Alun better than that. But he never was the best of parents. In fact, he wasn't really one.”  
  
“Beth wasn't much of a mother either. I still can't believe they left their 7year old child to take a five year cruise of the galaxy. What were they thinking?” Ianto said. “You practically raised Cari-Ann.”  
  
“And you have no idea how glad I am that she's an only child. At least that I know of, since I haven't heard from Alun and Beth in years. I'm not even sure they know they're grandparents.”  
  
“I don't think they'll care. I am curious how they can continue their extravagant living after you cut family funds off,” Ianto asked.  
  
Carryn rolled her eyes. “I've heard some things that I really don't want to consider.” She gave Ianto a meaningful look. “Especially considering Dad's background before he met the Doctor.”  
  
“Oh. Well, between us, Cari-Ann and the kids will have nothing to worry about. As long as she doesn't decide to take after her parents.”  
  
“I hope not too. But we went off subject. I'm sure Eric and the twins would have a good time if we sent them to my place. Mike wouldn't mind. Then you wouldn't have to worry about staying strong for their sake,” Carryn suggested.  
  
“Thanks, and I would love for Eric, Darlene and Charlene to meet their... well,  _cousins_ sounds less complicated than  _great-nieces_ ,” Ianto stated with a crooked grin. “Our family relations are complicated, aren't they?”  
  
“Depends. There's nothing complicated about us, Tad.”  
  
Ianto chuckled. “And yet your two parents look more like your brothers, your youngest siblings are at least 70 years younger than you, and you have quite a few older brothers and sisters who had passed away hundreds of years before you were born. No complications there.”  
  
“And yet you and Dad keep breeding like bunnies,” Carryn said smugly as she patted Ianto's baby bump.  
  
“Your Dad and I embrace and celebrate our, um, complicatedness,” Ianto remarked and kissed her forehead. “And every single one of you devilspawn are worth everything. And with that said, I can't send the kids to Cardiff, because I know they are missing Jack and they seem to like to hover around me when we're all home. I'd prefer if they stay here and not feel like they were cast out or we wanted them out of our way.” Ianto looked slightly embarrassed as he added, “Besides, I need them. They help ground me and keep me from going into a blind panic until they get to Jack.”  
  
“I agree with why they hover, at least that's one of the reasons, but another reason is because they do sense you need them. They seem to be very empathic, especially where you and Dad are concerned. I understand. I'm the same.”  
  
“I know you are.”  
  
They both turned in the direction of the hallway when they head the entrance door open and the sound of little feet rushing through the penthouse, followed by Sheila calling out for them not to run.  
  
Ianto grinned and kissed her forehead again. “I love you, Carryn. I love all of you.”  
  
“I know, Tad. We all love you too.” As she went to hug him again, she was joined by the twins. Carryn got up to allow the twins to sit on each side of Ianto and snuggle up to his sides. They spoke to his stomach, while patting the baby bump. Ianto sat back and relaxed, with a loving smile on his face, while Carryn got up and helped Sheila set out their lunch.  
  
Ianto once again knew why he was going though it again, and how he wouldn't trade any of his children for the universe.  
  
OoOoOoO

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
While Ianto managed to rest through the day, and he had Carryn and other department heads on his staff assisting the eldest Jones' son with the investigation, Isaac was still worried about his blood pressure. His stress level was still too high, and the doctor watched as the pregnant man's blood pressure go up and down through the day, and it worried him. During the press conference, Ianto and Carryn, along with the head of security, a tall half-human male named Dwyer were more forthcoming with any information they felt was not a security issue, and hoped it was enough to quell the talk of impending war between Torchwood and the Merosti. The speculations had made headlining news by that morning, and Ianto was hoping by that evening, the news would be different. Official word on Jack was that he was still missing and they were not giving up hope on him being found alive somewhere. Thankfully, there were no leaks on the truth of Jack's situation. The conference was conducted to run as short as possible. Ianto felt a spell of dizziness toward the last half, but it passed quickly. Isaac and Carryn conducted the rest of the conference to bring it to a close as fast as they could without abruptly ending it like the last one. Ianto experienced another spell as he entered the anteroom connected to the conference hall.  
  
After the press conference, Ianto lead Carryn into a meeting with the department heads involved with the investigation. He had one of the research teams work on possible alternate methods of getting through the underwater tomb that Jack was trapped within.  
  
After the meeting, Isaac whisked Ianto to the medical wing to give him a complete exam. He had not liked the spells, and how Ianto's blood pressure had spiked even higher during parts of the press conference. Ianto admitted that some topics that they had to cover were upsetting to him, and it had mostly likely contributed to the problem. It was down again, not as low as it should be, but enough to allow Ianto to talk his way into the last of his plans for the day. He promised Isaac that once he took care of the equipment, he would spend the rest of the evening concentrating on dinner, his younger children and going to bed early.   
  
Isaac was hoping that Ianto's part in the incident was almost over, other than monitoring reports from TorchWorld and checking in with the people he had to task, which could easily be done from his bed. The physician warned Ianto that he had to slow down soon, because he was dangerously close to being pulled from active duty and on complete bed rest, assuming nothing worse had occurred by then.  
  
Placating the doctor with promises to start taking it easier, Ianto went back to the penthouse. He not only signed the authorisation for the equipment order, but personally put in the order himself. What he was told did not sit with him well. They would not be able to initiate the preparation of the equipment for transportation until the next morning their time, roughly 14 hours later. It would take them all day to get the equipment to the spaceport, but that was not the main problem. They would have to wait for a transport freighter that was able to handle the payload, and they were projecting at least a day, possibly two before a transport arrived. That would mean about 5 days on Earth, 4 days on TorchWorld. Ianto could not stand the thought of Jack being trapped for that long. He told his contact with the equipment supplier that he would handle transportation, and if he was able to have a ship waiting by later the next morning, he would pay double plus some if they could start working on preparing the equipment overnight. He promised bonuses to anyone who worked on getting it done by the time a ship arrived at a location much closer than the spaceport. They agreed to do the best they could, but could not understand how Ianto could get an appropriate freighter in that time, and permission to bypass the spaceport. Ianto assured him that he had enough contacts to make it happen.  
  
Carryn entered his bedroom, knocking on the open door, but not waiting for him to reply shortly after to find him curled up in the middle of the bed, both hands over his swollen baby bump. He was sobbing into Jack's pillow.  
  
She sat down on her Dad's side of the bed, and settled down to put her arms around her distraught father. “What happened, Tad?” she asked gently.  
  
“I miss him, Carryn,” Ianto sobbed. “Oh gods, I miss your Dad so much. It's hard to think that he won't be contacting me again tonight. And I can't help but think that he may never again.”  
  
“Oh Tad, Dad's immortal. Nothing can keep him dead, and you know that. Once they can get him out, he'll be back in no time.”  
  
“It's hard to know the situation exactly, and depending on how much healing needs to be done, it could take him a while to come back us once they unbury him. Assuming they ever do.” Ianto then told Carryn about his call to the construction company, having to stop often because of his crying. Fear gripped his heart, as the possibility entered his mind that they might never be able to get Jack out, that he would spend eternity trapped under a segment of the destroyed shuttle wing. Ianto did not know what he would do if he had to face eternity not having Jack with him.  
  
“Tad, you need to calm down, please. I'm sure we're going to be visited by Isaac soon and that may be it for you.”  
  
“If I'm put on complete bed rest, I'm going to go insane. Really. That alone will probably push me into a worse situation. I'm doing the best I can, Carryn. I'd prefer to be doing more, working from Torchwood, or even going to TorchWorld, but I'm not because I am pregnant and have another three weeks to bring his baby to term.”  
  
“I know, Tad. I know it's not easy. I'm not even going to try to bullshit. But were you thinking what I think you are when you told them you can get a ship sooner and closer?” Carryn asked.  
  
Ianto nodded. They heard sounds from the door, and looked to find the twins standing at the door.   
  
“Why are you sad, Taddy?” Darlene asked, looking upset. Next to her, dressed in the same style striped shirt and play pants but in different colours, her twin nodded.   
  
Little Charlene wiped at her eyes. “Is Daddy going to call us tonight? I miss Daddy.”  
  
“I want Daddy home,” Darlene said, “then Taddy won't be sad anymore.”  
  
“And us too,” Charlene added.  
  
Ianto turned, wiping his eyes and held his arms out. “C'mon babans, and join me here.”  
  
The two young girls charged to the bed and scrambled up to snuggle into their father. Ianto hugged them, kissing each head and found himself smiling tenderly. He had to admit that he and Jack had done great work in bringing children into the world. The unborn baby would not be an exception, but Ianto had to make sure he did not endanger the baby's life. “I love you, sweetlings,” he murmured. He glanced up first to Carryn, who still sat on the bed close to him, smiling at him and her siblings, and then over to the door. “It's okay to join us, Eric,” he called out.  
  
Looking embarrassed, his 10-year-old son appeared in the doorway.  
  
“There's nothing to be ashamed of if you miss your Dad,” Ianto stated as Eric made his way toward the bed.  
  
“We all miss Dad,” Carryn said, shifting enough so her younger brother could climb on the bed and settle between her and Ianto. He placed a hand over Ianto, letting it rest on the baby bump.   
  
“I'm scared,” Eric admitted. “Dad always finds time to contact us when he's away. Every day.” He looked up at Ianto with big blue eyes. “Even if he was lost, he has his strap. It must be really bad if Dad can't use it.”  
  
Ianto sighed and moved so he was able to somehow get his arms around his three youngest children, while Carryn took the hint and moved so she was hugging Eric and Ianto. Ianto's eyes met Carryn's, and she nodded to what she saw in his eyes.  
  
It was time to tell the children more of what was happening, which the two adults did in a way that the children would understand. Ianto and Carryn were right in their suspicions that Eric had a better idea of what was happening. Eric's eyes were glistening, reminding Ianto of Jack whenever he was upset to the point of tears, but doing his best to ignore it. It made his expressive blue eyes appear brighter. The twins clenched onto Ianto, Darlene's face buried in his chest and Charlene's against his baby bump, as they quietly sobbed. Ianto pushed all his fears to the back of his mind and assured his children that their Daddy would be coming home in a few days, murmuring softly while holding his offspring. The twins cried themselves to sleep while Eric sat up on the bed, close to Ianto, until Ianto found himself drifting off to sleep too.  
  
Carryn left the twins with Ianto, and convinced Eric that they should make dinner.  
  
“Tad needs to eat to keep up his strength,” Carryn quietly stated as she pulled Eric from the bed.  
  
“The baby too?” Eric asked as they left the room.  
  
“Yes, the baby too.”  
  
Eric stopped halfway down the hallway and looked up at his older sister. “Will the baby be okay? Tad's not doing so well.”  
  
Carryn ruffled his hair and gave him an encouraging smile. “It's up to us to make sure Tad and the baby is okay. Are you with me in this?”  
  
Eric nodded and started to walk down the hallway to the kitchen. He looked up again at Carryn. “That also means we need to get Dad home soon. Tad needs Dad something bad.”  
  
“What about you?”  
  
“I want both Tad and Dad,” Eric replied, his voice catching a little.  
  
Carryn put an around the young boy. “Me too, kiddo. Me too.”   
  
OoOoOoO  
  
After having dinner in bed, served by Carryn and Eric, his oldest daughter took the twins to take a bath and get ready for bed and she sent Eric off to do the same. It left Ianto to go onto his plan in making things move faster. He felt renewed after his little breakdown and then comforting his children, along with the nap. Feeling more positive, he contacted his daughter Sabrina. His 57-year-old daughter had plans on working for another week before going on a milk run on a freighter with its final destination Earth. It would have gotten her there about 3 days before Ianto was scheduled to go in for deliverySince graduation from University, she had spent most of her adult life building a transport company that handled trade in items of all sizes. She also started acquiring her own transports and now had a moderate size fleet of many types of vessels for hire. Her ships mostly transported large containers with many different types of goods, and she had two ships for extremely heavy payloads and still had a good cruise speed. Sabrina had never married. She had been in long term relationships, but knew they were bound to end eventually, so she held out on official unions and having children. However, in the last couple of years, she found herself with someone that she knew was  _The One_ , much like her dads were to each other.   
  
Ianto found himself spending more time catching up with his daughter than working on a solution. The other Jones offspring were previously informed, with Carryn's 36-year-old daughter, Edna, playing the point person updating the other members of the family as more information came in. Mike would relay whatever information he obtained from finding himself running Torchwood Cardiff, while keeping an eye on London. It put him in communication with Ianto Jr. and other department heads from TorchWorld and Torchwood New York. Sabrina admitted to be in the middle of a change of plans, deciding she wanted to be in New York as soon as she was able to and be with her family. She also told Ianto originally she was to be joined by her new fiancée, whom Jack and Ianto have been wanting to finally meet, but might arrive alone with Myra arriving later.  
  
Once Sabrina heard the situation, she assured Ianto that she would take care of it and took the contact information from him. After catching up, she promised Ianto she would call him once she had things in motion. Her mind was already on taking the larger, faster transport which had been used in many dire situations when supplies had to be somewhere fast.  
  
“Sabrina, sweetheart, thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me,” Ianto started as they got ready to disconnect the videocall.  
  
“I do, Tad, but don't thank me. It's Dad. You know I'd do anything for my dads. I'm just glad I can do something. Now please, Tad, relax. I got a handle on getting the equipment to TorchWorld, and I believe I have some things in inventory to add, just in case a little extra help is still needed. I'll send you a copy of the shipping documents. I'll also very likely be on the transport and will be making my way to Earth as soon as I can from there.”  
  
“I look forward to seeing you, Sabrina. I know your Dad will be glad to see you, too. I'm just sorry we had to pull you away from your business earlier than you plan.”  
  
“Trading and transport will go on in my absence. But nothing comes before my family, especially you and Dad. I'll be in touch, Tad. Stay well.”  
  
“I love you, Sabrina.”  
  
“I love you too, Tad.”  
  
Ianto disconnected the communication with a tender smile on his face. He was reminded on how lucky he and Jack were when it came to their children. Not one child had been a disappointment.  
  
OoOoOoO  
  
Despite reassurances from the construction company when the transport arrived by the next morning, the equipment was still not ready for loading. From what Ianto gathered, Sabrina raised hell. They managed to get it loaded several hours later. Now it was late evening, and Ianto was anxiously waiting to hear of the ship's arrival on TorchWorld.  
  
Isaac had him confined to the penthouse, and Ianto felt lucky he was still able to receive communications and reports during the day. He did make sure to rest often, but his nerves were so shot he knew it really wasn't making much difference.  
  
It was hours after he tucked the twins and Eric to bed that he finally got the call from I.J. that Sabrina was with him, and that they had crews working on getting the lifting equipment to where Jack was. They were all hoping that Jack would be rescued before the morning.  
  
After speaking to I.J. and Sabrina, Ianto finished the herbal tea that Carryn left for him and attempted to go to sleep. He was hoping he would be woken the next morning to a call from Jack. He was doing his best to stay optimistic. Sabrina certainly was, and it was infectious enough that both I.J. and Carryn felt it was only a matter of hours before they would finally have Jack rescued from the bottom of the ocean.  
  
OoOoOoO  
  
He was pacing in his living room. They had said that Jack would be rescued by the next morning, and yet it was now going into the afternoon of the next day and he had no words from anyone. He was starting to go insane. Just when he was about to attempt to contact his oldest son, his communication terminal chimed. Ianto practically pounced on it, opening his side of the vidcom.  
  
It was I.J.  
  
“I.J. tell me you have your Dad with you.”  
  
I.J.'s face fell. “Tad,” he started.  
  
Ianto felt the knot inside tighten. “Dear gods, please tell me Dad will be with you soon. Please, I.J.,” he begged, feeling the room start to spin. He dropped in his chair.  
  
“Sorry Tad. It can't be moved. I don't think there is anything that can move it. We can't get close enough to Dad's location to get him out.”  
  
“Then when do you think you can?”  
  
I.J. glanced down, and when he finally looked up, tears were falling freely down his face. “I don't think we ever can, Tad. Dad... Dad will be entombed there forever.”  
  
Ianto gasped, his hand covering his mouth and shook his head in denial as the world started to spin more. Not that it mattered, because he could not see past the tears that fell.  
  
OoOoOoO  
  
Ianto's eyes snapped open as he lurched up into a sitting position, which was no mean feat considering most times these days it took him a few tries to sit up, unless he was being helped by Jack before his spouse had to leave to head the negotiations at TorchWorld. The room started to spin and Ianto braced his hands against the mattress, the muscles of his arms tight, as he prevented himself from falling back down. He dropped his head forward and took a few deep breaths. He didn't know what worried him more: that he would start to hyperventilate, or that his blood pressure would rise too high, or Isaac would contact him demanding to know what was happening.  
  
He concentrated on his breathing, taking slow breaths in and out until he was able to look up and have everything remain in place. Carefully, he pulled himself off the bed. He still felt light-headed.  
  
He blamed the nightmare. It had shaken him deeply; it was his worse fear. Mentally, he started to tell himself that they did have the means to get Jack out, even if it took a few days. He really didn't want to think of Jack being buried under the debris any longer than necessary, but days would be better than years or millennia, or forever. He felt his heart rate quicken at the last and took a few more deep breaths.  
  
Forever was ridiculous. No matter what happened, there will be a way to get Jack out. It was only a matter of when.  
  
He took another deep breath and thankfully made it to the bedroom door without the room feeling like it was twisting and turning around him. The door slid open and he entered the hallway. He heard the twins playing, their voices coming from what he assumed were the open doors in the living room leading to the terrace, where the children's play set was set up. He also heard one of Torchwood's junior historians, a young girl named Sondra, talking about the Draconian war in the 26th century, and Eric asking questions. Because of the current situation and Ianto's general mistrust of the media, he felt it better to keep Eric out of school. Ianto had to smirk. Both he and Jack had fought in that war, and probably knew more than was in the textbooks. Those were tales shared with the older children, and one day to be told to the younger ones.  
  
He knew of the reported incidents of members of the media swarming around known Torchwood operatives when they were outside, hoping to get some insider information that had not been diverged at the press conference and the subsequent press releases. He knew exactly what the media was capable of with the experience of his long life and did not trust them attempting to go through his children. Not that Eric would have any additional information, but Ianto had seen enough in life not to take chances of anything happening to his younger children. He’d decided to keep Eric from school, calling upon various staff members at Torchwood to help with Eric keeping current with his school syllabus.   
  
He was not surprised as he made his way through the hallway, heading toward the kitchen, that the buzzer at the main door went off. He knew who it was and changed his course, going for the living room. He heard the electronic door sentry answer and the doors slid open as the sentry allowed Isaac entry.  
  
“Where's Sean?” Isaac demanded, his voice carrying from the entryway.  
  
“He's still asleep,” Ianto heard Sheila say, sounding surprised at the doctor's sudden appearance.  
  
“I'm right here,” Ianto called out from the archway leading from the hall to the living room.  
  
Both Isaac and Sheila looked over to where Ianto stood. Sheila had a confused, but concerned look on her face, while Isaac looked thunderous. The twins noticed Ianto from where they played on the terrace and started for him, but stopped just inside the doors at seeing Isaac.   
The doctor stalked across the room until he was standing before Ianto. He grabbed his arm and started to pull Ianto back into the hallway.   
  
“Into bed right now,” Isaac demanded. “I don't even know how you're still standing on your feet, let alone still be conscious.”  
  
“I'm fine,” Ianto argued. “I am.” He managed to pull away from the physician's grasp and took a few steps down the hall in his original direction going for the kitchen. He heard Sheila assuring the children that Ianto would come to say hello once he was finished with Isaac.  
  
“And you woke up feeling fine?” Isaac asked gruffly, following Ianto.  
  
“Well, no, but I’d had a nightmare that got me worked up. But I know it's a nightmare and it won't happen.”  
  
The device Isaac had taken out beeped and the other man stared at it. “Then why did you blood pressure just go sky high again as you said that? And why did you not call me when you woke and felt as you had?”  
  
“I would have if it didn't go away when it had,” Ianto explained as he entered the kitchen and went over to a cooler and grabbed a disposable cup and got some water. “I was planning on going down to see you after having something to eat.” Ianto glared at Isaac. “I am supposed to be eating regularly, aren't I? Skipping a healthy breakfast isn't what the doctor ordered, yeah?”  
  
“You should have called me first, and then had Sheila get something for you to eat. You should really be in bed and off your feet, Sean. I'm not being paranoid.”  
  
Something in Isaac's tone caught Ianto's attention. “It can't be that bad because I'm feeling fine.”  
  
“You keep going the way you are, you won't be.”  
  
“Sheila isn't a maid,” Ianto pointed out. “She's a nanny for the kids, and while that means she makes meals for the children at times, she is under no obligation to feed Jack or me.”  
  
“But I don't mind it,” Sheila's voice came from the doorway. “All you need to do is ask.” Sheila went over to the food unit and took out a pitcher.  
  
“Where's Carryn? Did she go back to Cardiff?” Ianto asked, as he sat down at the breakfast bar and sipped his water.  
  
“She's down in the offices, in a conference with her brother,” Isaac replied.  
  
Ianto watched as Sheila set a glass of grape juice before Ianto, and then sipped out of her own glass. He thanked the young woman and turned his attention to the other man. “Updates on Jack?” he asked hopefully.  
  
Isaac gave him a sad smile as he shook his head. “They're still working on it,” he replied.  
  
Ianto felt his stomach knot up. “They were certain Jack would be free by the morning,” Ianto insisted.  
  
“TorchWorld morning,” Isaac pointed out. “However, I do know that they’ve had a complication.”  
  
“Complication?” Ianto asked. He felt a headache suddenly coming. “What type of complication?” he demanded.  
  
“Sean, you need to calm down,” Isaac warned.  
  
Ianto ran both hands through his hair. “How the fuck am I supposed to calm down when they can't rescue Jack?” He thought of his nightmare. “Oh, this is bad.”  
  
“They're working on the problem and as soon as they are able, they will rescue Jack,” Isaac stated. He looked over to Sheila. “I think you had the right idea. Perhaps you should start with a little toast.”  
  
“I'll get it,” Sheila offered.  
  
“And I’d prefer it if you had breakfast in bed, Sean,” Isaac said. “I want you off your feet.”  
  
Ianto shook his head, finding himself going into a blind panic. “No. I need to get dressed and go down there. Maybe I know something they don't.”  
  
“If they come of out the conference without a solution, Carryn did plan on coming to ask you. But she agrees with me, that you need to relax until then,” Isaac warned him.  
  
“Sean, go with Isaac. The kids are getting edgy too, especially Eric,” Sheila said, trying to reason with the stubborn immortal. “Considering they're also waiting for their Daddy to be rescued, the last thing you want to do is go into a crisis.”  
  
Ianto glared at her. “You know why the kids are edgy? Because apparently I can't go into the living room to say good morning to my kids, and they know I would have by now.” Ianto glared at Isaac. “Then they had to watch this one here arrive all furious and scary and drag me away before they’ve had chance to say morning to me.”  
  
“Usually you're up much earlier than them,” Isaac pointed out.  
  
The glare Ianto directed in the physician's direction was harsher than the previous one. He glanced at the counter and stared in annoyance. “Bloody fuckin' hell,” he muttered. It was late morning. “I can't believe I slept that much.” He frowned. “I never sleep that much. The morning is gone already.”  
  
“That's your body telling you something, Sean,” Isaac pointed out.  
  
“So what makes you think I can go back to bed? I don't require much sleep, remember. Pregnant, I need a little more than the little I get. Jack is the big sleep through an entire pregnancy if he can get away with it one.”  
  
Sheila chuckled. “That's true. But you still need to rest and get your stress levels lower.”  
  
“Don't start sounding like Isaac,” Ianto grumped. Suddenly he sat up, his eyes opening wide with fear. “Jack!”  
  
“What?” Isaac asked, tensing. “What are you thinking? Sean, whatever it is, stop it right now.”  
  
“It's almost 11, and no word on Jack's rescue?” Ianto asked. He stood up quickly, gripping onto the counter and pushed himself to the comm unit. “Carryn,” he near yelled when he heard his daughter answer. “What the hell is going on there? They should have had Jack out by now, shouldn't they?”  
  
“Tad,” Carryn sighed, sounding sad. “I was just on my way up.”  
  
“What. Do. You. Mean?” he asked through gritted teeth. The headache came back, making his head feel like it was in a vice.  
  
“Carryn,” Isaac called, “have someone from medical come up to help me get your Dad down there. His blood pressure is going too high for my comfort and I'd feel better having him where I can have him hooked up for a more intensive monitoring.”  
  
“Dear God,” Carryn uttered. “Tad, you promised!”  
  
“I'm sorry, sweetheart, I am,” Ianto commented, slumping against the counter, while Isaac and Sheila were on each side of him to keep him from sliding off his seat. “But your Dad... we lost him, didn't we?” He let out a sob.  
  
“No, Tad. We didn't lose Dad,” Carryn assured Ianto. “Isaac, they're on their way up.”  
  
“Then what?” Ianto asked, tears starting to flow from his eyes. “Why isn't he out yet? What happened, Carryn? And tell me the truth.”  
  
“Sheila, go and take the kids to the park. I don't want them to get upset seeing Sean like this. These kids have been through enough,” Isaac ordered.  
  
“They'll be suspicious if I suddenly pull them out,” the nanny argued.  
  
“Then stop wasting time. Just do it. I have Sean,” Isaac insisted.  
  
Sheila pressed a kiss to Ianto's head. “Stay well, Sean. For your little one.” She rushed from the kitchen after assuring Isaac had full support of her employer and friend.  
  
“I'm sorry,” Ianto muttered, rubbing the baby bump. “I'm so sorry. It's just that I can't live without your Dad. I need him. You need him too.” He spoke to the baby.  
  
“Tad,” Carryn started. It was obvious that she was straining to keep her tone level and calm. “We’ve had some problems with the equipment, so it's going to take longer to get to Dad. But we haven't given up on him. He's not gone, Tad. Dad's still going to come back to us. Just believe in him, please Tad.”  
  
“I'm trying, Carryn, but I... I....” Ianto stared wide-eyed at Isaac. For the first time in his long life, he felt as if he was faced with having to go through eternity without Jack. “I'm scared,” he admitted.  
  
“That's a good start,” Isaac said. “For you, bottling is definitely worse.”  
  
Ianto squeezed his eyes shut. “Isaac, I'm scared for the baby too. I'm not feeling too well.”  
  
“Hang on,” the doctor pleaded. He heard Sheila take the children out. “Now hopefully they won't run into the medics on the way down,” he muttered.  
  
“I think I need to lay down now,” Ianto said, his voice shaky. “Everything is starting to spin and it's all spotty.”  
  
“Sean Jones, I know you're scared and you have a right to be, but don't think for a moment that that stubborn husband of yours is gone forever. You're both immortal, and as far as I can tell, nothing can change that. Just believe that.”  
  
“The Doctor... Jack said once that the Doctor called him wrong, that he was a fixed point and he would live forever and there was nothing to fix that,” Ianto said slowly. “Isaac, I really need to go horizontal. I'm feeling sick.”  
  
Isaac held his breath and a moment later, he heard the electronic door guard let in the medics. “In here,” he called out. “Sean, we're taking you down to medical, where I'm afraid you're going to stay until this baby is born.”  
  
Isaac knew he had more reason to worry than what the readings were when he usually stubborn man nodded, his head hanging. “Help me.”  
  
The medics just entered the kitchen, when Ianto slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
They rushed him to the medical section. Isaac was concerned about his blood pressure. It had risen higher than he had hoped it would and did not go down during the trip to medical. They set Ianto in a bed and hooked him up to various monitors. Isaac watched the baby's readings and it caused him more time for concern.  
  
“Isaac,” one of the other doctors finally called out. “He's slipping into a coma.”  
  
“Dammit,” Isaac swore. “I was hoping we could lower his blood pressure and get his vitals to normal, but it's only getting worse.” He glanced sadly down at the pale man on the table after he studied all the readings available to him. He glanced over to the others assisting him. “We're going to lose Sean eventually, but before then, we're going to lose this baby.” He took a deep breath and then said, “Prepare for an emergency c-section.”  
  
“Surely you're not thinking of cutting him up in his current state. It will be dangerous for the baby,” one of his assistants argued.  
  
“Stacey, if I don't take this baby out in the next few minutes, it's very likely we're going to lose it. Sean will come back. So will Jack, even if it takes a while. But this baby doesn't have that option. So start preparing and I mean now!” Isaac turned to a counter and picked up a laser scalpel. “Turn on the sterilizer to full.” He watched as a nurse started to open Ianto's shirt and run an additional sterilizing scan over his swollen abdomen.  
  
“The baby's not moving. Heartbeat lowering,” Stacey announced.  
  
“If you're not helping me, then step aside. And I pray we're not too late,” Isaac announced as he turned on the laser and started to cut Ianto open.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

  
Ianto Jr. was in the middle of a meeting when his comm unit chimed, alerting him to the incoming transmission from Carryn. He excused himself and went into Jack's inner office, opening the call. The moment he saw his normally calm sister's tear-streaked face, he felt an icy chill go through his veins.   
“Carryn, what is it?” he asked tensely.   
“Tad,” Carryn replied, crying. “The stress...” she ran a hand through her wild, thick tresses, and took a deep breath. “I.J., Tad collapsed. They took him down to medical.”   
“Dear gods. How is he? What about the baby?” He shook his head. This was too much for him. First one of his fathers trapped underwater, and now his other collapsing, most likely from complications in pregnancy due to stress.   
“They're operating now. An emergency c-section. I'm outside the operating theatre. They didn't let me in to see Tad before they started to operate.”   
“Oh damn. That's not good, is it?” Ianto Jr. frowned. “Isaac was firm on Tad going the last three weeks until his due date. At least it's only three weeks, and the baby was developing on schedule. It should be okay.”   
“I hope so. Isaac decided he had to. Tad's blood pressure spiked too high and it did not go down after his collapse.”   
“Baby stress,” Ianto Jr. whispered.   
“Big factor, yeah. Plus Tad fell into a coma. He's still under as far as I know. It's bad enough Dad can't be there for the baby's birth, but Tad can't be awake for it. I just hope the baby survives. Both Tad and Dad will be devastated if it doesn't.”   
“I don't believe in coincidence,” Ianto Jr. stated. “Tad's younger, mortal self found himself sent here so he could save the baby's life. I refuse it was only for the baby to die now. The baby's going to be fine, Carryn. And we'll rescue Dad even if it takes a week. And Tad will come out of the coma, because he's immortal and he has to.”   
Carryn sigh and wiped at her tear-streaked face. “Thanks, I.J. I needed to hear that. They'll be fine, eventually. We all will.”   
“Yes, we will, Carryn,” Ianto Jr. assured. “I believe that, because I refuse to believe anything else.”   
“You are right, of course.” She ran a hand through her hair again. “The hell of it is, I don't know if the collapse came from Tad pushing himself, or because he started to think about Dad too much. Isaac said he woke from a nightmare that we’d lost Dad forever. Then I called him, and he went into a state because Dad wasn't rescued yet.”   
“They can't live without each other. I know they talk about past separations, but those were agreed upon and that's different than believing they would never see each other again.” Ianto Jr. took a deep breath. “Carryn, we will rescue Dad. Sabrina has some sonic demolition equipment on her transport that they use for the same alloys the shuttle bays were constructed with. We're going to start breaking it apart using sonic waves, but it means teams working underwater. I'm working out shifts right now, but it'll take at least a week.” He looked at his sister's face on the screen.  
  
Carryn's face was twisted in horror, as he knew it would be. “We're doing the best we can, but I have to account for safety measures. If anyone died rescuing him, you know that would not sit with Dad very well.”  
  
“I know, I.J.,” she said quietly. “I know you want him back now too.”  
  
“I want them both back, along with a healthy baby brother or sister,” Ianto Jr. stated with feelings. He was interrupted by the comm unit in his ear demanding his attention. “Hold on, Carryn. I need to take this.” He tapped the unit and heard his security chief's frantic voice.  
  
“Security breach in Shuttle Bay wing Beta,” he heard.  
  
“What?” he asked. “Do you believe we're under attack?” He groaned inwardly. The last thing they needed was a full out attack.   
  
“Reports coming in from rovers in the area are saying it's a blue box,” came the reply.  
  
Ianto Jr. started to grin a little. “A big blue rectangular box?” he asked.  
  
“From what I've been hearing yes.”  
  
“Do not take action. It is not to be touched, and whoever comes out of it will not be harmed. That is an order,” he demanded. “But have them tell him to remain where he is and that I'm on my way there. And have the transmat station nearest to my location ready for me to use. The faster I get to him, the better.”  
  
“Yes, sir! I'm on it!” the security chief responded. “Is it the Doctor?”  
  
“Yes. Yes it is. And if anyone can get Director Jones free, it's him.”  
  
“We will treat our unexpected visitor with honours until you arrive.”  
  
“Thank you.” Ianto Jr. cut the communication off and went back to Carryn, who was waiting for his attention. She had a wide smile, much like her Dad's genuine but as equally brilliant smile.  
  
“The Doctor? He's here?” she asked her brother.  
  
“Apparently. At least the TARDIS is. And where she is, the Doctor can't be far behind.”  
  
“He better be, because we don't need a search for the Doctor with everything else,” Carryn remarked.  
  
“True. Look I need to get to him. I'll update you as soon as I can. Or I'll have Sabrina, if I can't get back here any time soon.”  
  
“Do you really think he's here for Dad?” Carryn asked.  
  
“He may not know what he's walking into, but once he does, I'm certain he'll assist. I'm pretty certain of one thing, and that's the TARDIS is most likely here for Dad. She's perceptive about things concerning Dad and Tad.”  
  
Carryn laughed. “Yes. Yes, she is!” Her face suddenly fell. “I'm going to see if there's any news on Tad. The baby should have been born by now.”  
  
“I know. But that doesn't mean the worst, Carryn,” Ianto Jr. assured his younger sister.  
  
“You're right. Right. You handle the Doctor and getting to Dad, and I'll handle our newest sibling and Tad. Be careful, I.J.”  
  
“I will. And don't worry. Tad will come out of the coma.”  
  
“Of course.” She nodded and gave her brother another small smile before they cut the communication.  
  
Ianto Jr. was already getting out of his chair before he closed the comm unit and headed out of his office. He glanced at the staff who sat around the conference table in the adjourning briefing room that was set between Jack's and Ianto's offices. They seemed to have gone on with the planning without his presence, which was exactly as he had expected. They all looked up at his return.  
  
“We might have an alternative,” he stated, not taking his seat at the head of the large oval table. “I need to go and look into it. In the meantime, continue, should we need to return to this as a contingency.”  
  
The staff, which consisted mostly of engineers and scientists who specialized in sonics, murmured their acknowledgements.  
  
“I will be in touch with updates, especially if we can drop these plans,” he continued, and then left the briefing room without waiting for replies.  
  
  
For the time, all arrivals and departures from TorchWorld were suspended. Official press statements said normal operations would resume immediately after the investigation into the deaths of Dyleena Ambraxis, Crystal Salla and the many others who were caught in the shuttle bay's blast came to a satisfactory conclusion. Ianto Jr. knew that meant many beings who were scheduled to arrive on TorchWorld or to depart for their new home worlds would be on standby until the spaceports on TorchWorld reopened. He was thankful for his Tad to handle the task of press reports and speaking with the immigration people who were also on standby, awaiting the arrival of new residents to integrate into life on Earth and the other worlds.   
  
There was still so much to be done to get to that point. However, at that moment, Ianto Emrys Jones Jr. had only one objective on his mind as he approached the executive transmat station. They were ready for him and it was only a few minutes later he was able to step onto the platform and find himself on the15th level of Beta Wing. His mouth split into a grin when he saw the familiar figure dressing in a brown pinstripe suit, blue shirt and a long brown overcoat standing before him, bouncing on his heels.   
  
“Doctor!” he called out as soon as he was able. He took a step forward toward the Time Lord.  
  
The Doctor met him and they indulged in a brief, but exuberant, hug. As they pulled apart, the Doctor's look turned serious. “They tell me there's been some trouble and your Dad is involved.” He started to open his mouth to say more, but the younger man stopped him with a hand held out.  
  
“Don't say it,” Ianto Jr. demanded. “We all know it's true, but this time Dad didn't ask for it.”  
  
The Doctor nodded, having the grace to look abashed and stuck his hands in the pockets of his brown overcoat. “He usually doesn’t. I'm afraid that's a trait both he and Ianto share with me. Thankfully, they did not pass it onto their children. Well, not too much, at least. Now, what's the problem? Where is Jack?” The Doctor glanced back at the TARDIS, which stood at the far end of the corridor. “I was on my way to Barcelona, but the old girl had her own ideas and I found myself here instead.” The Doctor scratched his head as he started to walk alongside his godson. “I never did make it there.”  
  
Despite himself, Ianto Jr. barked out a laugh. “Maybe after this is all over, and my parents have a chance to recover, you can take us all there for a month or so.” He flicked his eyes to the Time Lord and with a mischievous grin added, “No wait. We don't need another crisis so soon after this one.”  
  
The Doctor shook his head. “Cheeky times two, I say. You are both of your fathers' son.” The Doctor attempted a disapproving frown, but his brown eyes glittered with amusement and pride. “So about the current crisis.”  
  
Ianto Jr. filled in the Time Lord as they travelled up to the observation deck of Beta Wing, allowing the Doctor to observe the destruction.  
  
“And you have no idea how it happened?” the Doctor asked, his look grim as he stared out to the destroyed structure.  
  
“A bomb blast obviously. As far as we can tell from CCTV footage, and reports from those who heard Dad before everything happened, it had to have been triggered by the motion of the blast doors,” Ianto Jr. explained. “But how it slipped detection by our security checks and Dad's own inspection is beyond me. Something should have been detected.”  
  
The Doctor frowned. “Hmm... Sounds like you had a cloaked bomb installed. And you may very well be correct in it being motion sensitive. Whoever planted that bomb intended for the next departure from that wing.”  
  
“Which was officially on record as for Latimer Ambraxis and family,” Ianto Jr. murmured.  
  
“Dyleena's family, isn't it?” the Doctor asked.  
  
“Yes. But why? I can understand someone wanting to kill Dyleena, because of his position.”  
  
“Considering what the results of the medical scan of Dyleena's murderer, he would be a logical choice to incite threats of interplanetary war.” The younger man looked over to the Time Lord.  
  
The Doctor looked shocked. “What? What is this about Dyleena's murderer?” he asked. The Doctor had made visits to TorchWorld, knew the staff.  
  
“Oh crap,” Ianto Jr. looked embarrassed. “I'm sorry, Doctor. You didn't know. Dyleena was killed – poisoned. Dad was afraid of his family being the next targets, and snuck them off world to Earth. Good thing because while everyone was thinking it would be Latimer and the kids, Dad was sending off Krystal to London, while I was on my way here.”  
  
“That's when the bomb went off?” the Doctor asked.  
  
Ianto Jr. nodded. “Yep. Everyone in the shuttle was killed, and Dad is trapped. We had other casualties, but it could have been much worse. Thankfully Dad's warning got most of the crew out of the bay in time.” He looked at the Doctor. “So now Dad's trapped under a piece of the structure and I have a hot government that wants to lock up the Mertosilian delegation party and start sending warships to their planet. The only thing that is stopping them is me. Officially, I'm the Governor until either we recover Dad or Tad arrives here, or I appoint a new Governor. Meaning war is not going to happen. At least I hope so.”  
  
The Doctor gave him a startled look and taking him by his arm, directed him away from other prying ears. “I suggest you start surrounding yourself with highly trusted security when you are not with me. If that's true, then it is also very likely you are the next intended victim of this travesty.”  
  
“It didn't occur to me,” Ianto Jr. admitted. “Then again, my priorities were finding out who was responsible and to recover Dad.”  
  
“And he's trapped under a large segment of the structure?” the Doctor asked.  
  
“Yes. We were finally able to more or less pinpoint his exact location,” Ianto Jr. explained. “We made an attempt with a crane that was capable of moving such weights from underwater. It's the same cranes we used for shuttle structures and underwater construction.”  
  
“What happened?”  
  
“The main arm broke,” Ianto Jr. replied. “We were lucky to get the crew out in time. Sabrina is working with the construction engineers on what went wrong, but she's already placing bets on them giving us an older crane instead of putting in the extra time to prepare one of their newer ones for transport. I guess taking an older one out took less time than safety checking a newer one. She also suspects they had the time to put in illusion implants to make any safety checks done by us would pass.”  
  
“That's preposterous!” the Doctor exclaimed. “Are you going to take action against the company?”  
  
“I'm putting Sabrina in charge of it. Unfortunately, they are our main construction equipment supplier, and we have three new islands that construction is to commence later this year.”  
  
The Doctor gave him a reassuring grin. “Sabrina Jones is a force in getting what she wants in the commerce business. I'm certain Jack and Ianto will agree to leave her in charge of what needs to be done. This company will pay for this, and a new supplier will be found in time, if I know your sister.”  
  
Ianto's comm unit beeped in his ear. “Excuse me, Doctor. I have a call.” He opened the channel to find it was Sabrina. “Please don't tell me your ears are burning. We were just talking about you.”  
  
“Who is we?” Sabrina asked.  
  
“The Doctor is here. Oh shit, Brina, I'm sorry I didn't tell you.”  
  
“That's fine. I just called because I heard from Carryn. The baby is born. 6 pounds, 4 ounces, 21 inches and he gave them quite a scare at first, but Dr. Deberall says he'll be just fine.”  
  
Ianto Jr. broke into a bright huge grin. “That's fantastic, Sabrina. A boy, huh? We have a new baby brother.” He noticed the Doctor perk up in curiosity and gestured that all would be explained soon. “What about Tad?”  
  
“He's still in a coma,” Sabrina reported “Carryn was speaking to Isaac. If Tad was mortal, he would not be expected to come out of it. He could be in it for days or even years, hooked up to life support. Isaac suggested that she give them to okay to remove Tad from life support and let him die naturally. It could take hours to a few days, but not weeks or months, as far as Isaac can tell.”  
  
“And when he revives, he'd be fine, right? Not even mental injuries?” Ianto Jr. asked.  
  
“Once Tad dies and revives, he'll be back to his usual self and have a newborn to look after.”  
  
“Then tell her I agree. Have them let him die,” Ianto Jr. stated, thankful his voice didn’t break. He hated the thought of his father dying, but the alternative was worse.  
  
“I'll tell her to update us on Tad when that happens,” Sabrina said with a heavy sigh.  
  
“Hopefully he won't stay dead too long. Having one father dead right now it enough.” Ianto Jr. shuddered, and suddenly he looked older than he usually did. “Thanks for the update, Brina. I'm glad to hear some good news for once. As soon as I'm able, I'll be there to see the baby. But first I'll be sending Dad home once we recover him.” He glanced over to the Time Lord. “Hopefully the Doctor will be able to help us get to Dad.”  
  
He said his goodbyes to Sabrina and turned back to the Doctor.   
  
“What's this about a baby?” the Doctor asked.  
  
“Tad. He was pregnant. He had another three weeks to go, and these last couple of months the pregnancy was extremely high risk because of an accident. Long story, I'll leave it to my dads to fill you in when you see them.”  
  
“And the stress of Jack being buried was too much for Ianto, wasn't it, I.J.?” the Doctor asked.  
  
“Yep. His blood pressure spiked way too high and they couldn't bring it down. Tad slipped into a coma and they decided to operate to get to the baby before they lose it.”  
  
“Aw, another little one. I take it the baby is fine now?”  
  
“He will be, we've been assured.”  
  
“And Ianto?”  
  
“Still in a coma. They're going to let him die naturally and allow his body to reset.” Ianto Jr.'s attention went back out the observation deck's windows to the destroyed structure. “If only we can find a way to get to Dad sooner than later so he can recover and I can get him on his way to Tad and the baby.”  
  
“And to the other little ones of theirs. This can't be easy on them.”  
  
“Oh bollocks!” Ianto Jr. cursed. “Yeah. From last I heard, they were filled in but not so explicitly on why they haven't heard from Dad for the last few nights. Carryn's going to have to tell them something about Tad, and they'll be upset. Even if they always come back, if something happens to our dads, it always upsets them.” He glanced down, aware of his eyes stinging with unshed tears. It hurt him to think about his Dad trapped under such a massive and heavy piece of debris, and now hearing that his Tad was in a coma. He knew he would have to take some time soon to give into his emotions, before bottling ended up doing him more harm.  
  
He felt the Doctor's arm go around his shoulder and he was being guided away from the windows. “I have some ideas on how we might be able to get your Dad out. Have your fathers ever told you about the time the Earth was transported across the universe? No? Well, I'll tell you. Moving a big chuck of rock should be much easier than an entire planet. We just need to work out how to create a tow line. And once Jack is able, I'll take him back home. If you would, I can then return here and help you with the investigations.”  
  
“If you can do all that, then you just made my day, Doctor,” Ianto Jr. replied, now walking alongside the Time Lord, as they took quick wide strides.  
  
“Oh well now, what are godfathers for anyway?” the Doctor replied with a wink. “Now, we are in a bit of a hurry now, aren't we?”  
  
Ianto found himself smiling. “We are. Last one to the TARDIS is an old, tired Time Lord.” He broke out into a fast sprint, knowing as fast as the Doctor could run, the Time Lord was never able to catch up to him.  
  
“Oi! Is that how you thank me?” the Doctor called out. “Old, tired Time Lord indeed. I'll show you. Once I catch up to you.”  
  
Ianto Jr. laughed as continued to run, bypassing the lifts to take them down to the level were the TARDIS was and taking the stairs instead.  
  
“Cheeky brat!” he heard the Doctor call out. At least he did not sound too far behind him.  
  
OoOoOoO  
  
When he entered the TARDIS, Ianto Jr. immediately recognized his 23 year old granddaughter, Rowan, standing near the console. She looked stressed and nervous as she turned at the sound of the door opening. Immediately upon noticing her grandfather, she launched into his arms. “What's going on, Grandpa?” she asked, as Ianto Jr. hugged her tightly.  
  
Ianto Jr. had last seen Rowan a little over eleven months ago, for him at least. He had no idea how long it was for her since she left to travel with the Doctor. He smiled, remembering decades ago, before he’d met Rhoadrin, and had a family. He had just graduated from university in New York City, specializing in xenobiology and uni-cultural affairs when the Doctor appeared. He had attempted to arrive the day before his graduation day only to show up about a month later. With his fathers' permission, he had accepted the Doctor's offer to travel with him for a while. He was gone for a total of two and a half of his fathers' years, but for him it was closer to four years, until he decided to stay with his fathers and travel with them by more common means of the time.   
  
Torchwood was in the good hands of people Jack and Ianto had groomed and trusted, while they went on a three year intergalactic cruise, wanting 16 year old Carryn to see what else was out there other than Earth. It was during that cruise that Ianto Jr. met Rhoadrin Captisylo, who was from an inner colony planet, working his way on the starliner in hopes to leave his dismal homeworld behind. They were united in a bonding ceremony on the ship near the end of the cruise, and Rhoadrin disembarked from the ship with his new partner and family, including Mark Ian Jones, who Jack had become pregnant with and gave birth too during the cruise.   
  
Rho had left his humble job behind and settled in New Jersey in the old Victorian style home across the Hudson River from New York until they were able to move into their own home, both men going to work for Torchwood. Rhoadrin left Torchwood years ago to start his own business, but he still did work as a consultant. He knew Holly, his second in London, was relying on Rho's experience in Torchwood to help her. When Carryn made her last trip to New York to take on being their Tad's full time second, Ianto Jr. had contacted Rho, reinstating all his clearances so he could assist Holly in running London and Cardiff.   
  
Rowan was the first child of their youngest son, David, and her name was an Earth derivative of Rhoadrin.   
  
Ianto Jr. filled her in on both Jack's and Ianto Sr.'s situations. He held her tighter as she cried into his chest, taking notice that the Doctor had left the console room, giving them some privacy. He allowed himself to let the tears he had been holding back to fall freely as he comforted his granddaughter. He found he was being comforted as well, and he realized he really needed to be with his partner as soon as possible. With Rho currently assisting Holly run Torchwood London, that would be impossible until he was able to return to Earth.  
  
He did take a few minutes to rejoice with his granddaughter over the birth of his new baby brother. He was more anxious than ever to finally be able to go home to Earth and be with his family. First, he had to get his Dad rescued, revived, completely healed, and on his way back to Earth. He was relieved he had the Doctor there now. He had no doubt that by the end of the day, his Dad would be free from imprisonment, if not, back on Earth with his Tad and new son, with thanks to the Doctor and the TARDIS.  
  
When the Doctor finally returned to the console room, the three headed over to the executive offices. While the Doctor worked with the rescue team, Ianto Jr. checked in with all his department heads, informing them of the new rescue plan and that he was to go with the Doctor for the rescue. While they were waiting to leave, Rowan made sure her grandfather ate. Ianto Jr. and the Doctor both knew what they would find of Jack Jones would not be pretty and did not want to subject the young girl to seeing her great-grandfather in pieces. She knew that her great-grandparents were both immortal, but so far had not been subjected to any of their deaths. Sabrina took charge of the young woman, promising she could help with communications.  
  
Ianto Jr. found himself with the Doctor in the TARDIS, and working with the team responsible for providing a sonic tow line to enable the TARDIS to pull the chunk of debris up and away. It went faster than Ianto Jr. had expected and soon had it settled on an empty island. Immediately after, the Doctor landed the TARDIS and extended the forcefield over Jack's remains. They settled for the wait until he reformed enough for them to leave the TARDIS and bring him in. The Doctor had managed to keep the junior Jones from looking at the viewscreen. It was bad enough for Ianto Jr. to listen to the amazingly restrained descriptions and updates from the Doctor. The Doctor's face told him it was much worse than the Time Lord was letting on. He also knew how horrible a situation it was for Jack by the several hours they sat in the TARDIS until it was time to retrieve his body. He did have something to take comfort in – it was very most likely that Jack had died the once, maybe twice and then had remained dead, instead of reviving over and over again as they had feared.  
  
Jack was still dead and his body still forming, but the Doctor was certain he would finish forming and heal much quicker inside the TARDIS' medical bay. Ianto Jr. sat in the medical bay, and held his father's hand, even though he wanted to run and find a place to curl into a ball and cry. He held on through all the screaming, when Jack came back to life, but was not yet aware of what was going on.  
  
What felt like days, but was only an hour, Ianto Jr. found himself hugging a very grateful Jack Jones.   
  
Still in the dressing gown they had put on him when they first brought him to the medical bay, Jack took a few first wobbly steps from the table he had been lying on. His steps grew stronger, and it was obvious when his full memory returned.  
  
Looking alarmed, Jack turned to his son. “I.J., your Tad. How is he taking things? Ohmigod, it was only supposed to be an easy trip here, oversee negotiations.” He covered his mouth, his eyes wet with unshed tears. “Your Tad has to be frantic.”  
  
Ianto Jr. got up and grabbed Jack by the arm and guided him to sit down. Upon retrieval of Jack's body, the Doctor had made the TARDIS go to the executive section. Sabrina and Rowan were both waiting in the console room for when Jack was well enough to see others. Before he had a chance to reply, the door to medical opened to allow the two women to enter.  
  
Ianto Jr. desperately hoped that there had been good news from Earth in the time he was out of communication with his sister and granddaughter while Jack, Sabina and Rowan hugged each other. Jack was not expecting to see either of them. Sabrina was to arrive just before Ianto delivered, and they had no idea when Rowan would show up since she had no idea Ianto was pregnant. He was glad to see them both.  
  
Unfortunately, Ianto Sr.'s condition had not changed and they had to fill Jack in.  
  
Sabrina hugged onto Jack, while Ianto Jr. sat next to him, grasping his father's arm. “The baby is fine, Dad,” Sabrina said, hoping to life Jack's spirits.  
  
“I'm not there,” Jack said brokenly. “It's because of me Ianto is in a coma and the baby's life was at risk.”  
  
“Oh now, Jack. Don't focus on that,” the Doctor warned. “The fact is that you have a healthy new baby boy back on Earth waiting to meet his Daddy. And you know Ianto will be okay.”  
  
Jack took a deep breath and gazed up at his long time friend. “Yes, of course you're right.” He finally broke out into a watery smile. “Our son is here.” He hugged the two women with them, and then pulled Ianto Jr. into a hug. “Thank you,” he said with feeling. “Thank you for everything you did when I was indisposed.”  
  
“Anything for you, Dad. You know that's how you and Tad groomed me,” Ianto Jr. stated. “Now, we're still in the middle of an investigation, but we made some strides and I intend to have this finalized in the next day or two.” He grasped Jack's arm and looked into his eyes. “I have it all here now, Dad. It's time for you to go home and be there for Tad and the baby.”  
  
“I couldn't....”  
  
“Do you really want to be here instead of with Tad?” Ianto Jr. asked.  
  
Jack shook his head. “Of course I would rather be with Ianto. There's no where else I'm wanting to be. But I have a responsibility first.”  
  
“You have a responsibility to go him, Jack,” the Doctor cut in. “And just soon as you say goodbye to your son – for now -- I'm taking you home. I would love to see your new addition to the Jones family, but then I have to return. I'll be helping I.J. get answers here.”  
  
“I already have a team on the recovered chunk that had you trapped. It includes where the bay doors were, so I'm hoping we can find out more on the explosive used. But we already have theories about that,” Ianto Jr. said. “So go home, see your new son and be there for Tad when he finally comes back to us. And then, if we're still looking for more answers, you can help us – from New York, as long as it's not taking time from Tad and the baby, and the other children at home.”  
  
Jack turned to hug his oldest son. “Thank you,” he said, with tears in his eyes. “You have no idea how proud I am of you.” He smiled at Ianto Jr. “You live up to your name. You are your Tad's son, and I love you.”  
  
“I would say I'm my Tad's and Dad's son,” Ianto Jr. said with a smile worthy of what had once been known as the Harkness charm, proving he was right.  
  
It was decided that Sabrina and Rowan were to go with Jack and the Doctor. Rowan was to return with the Doctor to TorchWorld, while Sabrina was going to stay with her parents and siblings. She was going to work from there on handling the construction company, and finding a new one that was more reliable to use. They took the time for Jack to have a good meal after he got changed before he found himself saying goodbye to Ianto Jr., and leaving with the Doctor, Sabrina and Rowan to be with Ianto and their newborn son.  
  
OoOoOoO  
  
Ianto came gasping back to life. In the split-second since he revived, his mind was filled with his last memories and immediately had worked himself up into a state of panic and pain, believing he had lost both Jack and the baby. Immediately he screwed his eyes shut as he fell back on the bed and started to quietly cry for his losses.  
  
He became aware of a hand holding onto his, squeezing it. He wondered who was sitting with him, but in his frazzled, delicate state of mind, he could not tell who it was. He did not want to look, because he was certain it would not be the one person he needed there with him.  
  
“Ianto, welcome back love,” he heard the one voice he was not expecting.  
  
“J-Jack?” he asked, finally turned his head.  
  
“Yes. It's me, Ianto. I need you to come back to me now. It's been too long.”  
  
“The baby?” he asked.  
  
“Open your eyes, love. Please,” Jack implored.  
  
Ianto opened his eyes and before him was the most beautiful sight he had seen in a very long time. Jack was sitting in a chair next to the bed, wearing a comfortable jumper and casual trousers. It was a sight Ianto started to believe he would never see again. It was wonderful enough. It got better as his eyes fell on the tiny bundle in Jack's arms.  
  
Jack smiled tenderly. “There's someone who's been waiting to meet you, Taddy.”  
  
Ianto found the strength to sit up, reaching out toward the newborn baby. “Ryan,” he sighed.  
  
Jack's smile grew as he placed the baby boy in Ianto's arms. “Meet your Tad, Ryan Franklin Jones.”  
  
Ianto gazed down in wonder at the little face that looked up at him before cuddling the precious bundle to him. He started to sob as he held onto his baby son. Jack immediately sat next to him and pulled him into his arms. Jack kissed the side of Ianto's head and then set his chin on Ianto's shoulder and stared down at the little miracle they had created.  
  
“It never gets old,” Jack said, his voice heavy with emotion. “I don't care how many times we do this, it still always feels like the first time. I'm feeling the same amazement and wonder as I did when Franklin was born.”  
  
Ianto nodded. He managed to tear his eyes from his newborn baby son to look at Jack, a loving smile gracing his lips. “You always say that every time, no matter which one of us had the baby.”  
  
Jack hugged Ianto closer and nuzzled the side of Ianto's face. “Because it's true. Each and every time. And little Ryan is no exception.” He moved his head enough to kiss Ianto. The kiss was gentle and filled with love, both men afraid to release more passion while Ianto still held their baby.  
  
When they broke apart, Ianto stood up and glancing around the room, noticed the Moses basket and set Ryan in it. He turned to start heading back to his husband, only to find Jack had already stood up and met him halfway. Arms going around the other and holding tight, their lips met again, and they kissed until Ianto was certain he would pass out again. Breaking off the kiss, he gazed into Jack's eyes, his own ice blue eyes filling up with tears again.  
  
“I really thought we had lost you for good there,” Ianto said. “I was afraid you were going to be buried under there forever and I couldn't take it anymore. I tried, but I need you, Jack. I need you so much. Never, ever leave me forever.”  
  
Jack pulled Ianto close and kissed Ianto's lips softly. “Never,” he said. “I'm yours forever. You scared me too, you know. I mean, I was certain you weren't going to stay in that coma forever, but to sit here and watch you for as long as I did...”  
  
“How long, Jack?” Ianto asked, looking into Jack's eyes, his arms tightening protectively around the older immortal.  
  
“Too long.” Jack kissed him softly again. “You were in a coma for almost two days before you finally died. Thankfully, it wasn't long after that you came back to me.”  
  
“Oh gods, the children,” Ianto remarked, looking panicked.  
  
“They're upset because they wanted you to wake up, but it’s not as bad as it could be. I promised them that you'd wake up soon and be with us again.”  
  
“As much as I want to snog you into tomorrow, I guess we should take Ryan and let the other imps know we're a family again.”  
  
“Yeah, we should.” Jack kissed Ianto again, holding him close. “I'm so sorry I caused you so much pain, Ianto.”  
  
“It wasn't your fault. I know where you really wanted to be.” Ianto placed his lips against Jack and whispered, “And you're here now,” and kissed Jack again. When they broke the kiss, Ianto rested his forehead against Jack's. “I'm sorry for worrying you. I tried but....”  
  
“Your hormones got the best of you. You did better than I would have, from what Isaac told me.” Jack gave Ianto one more kiss before pulling away enough to lift the basket. He took Ianto's hand in his. “C'mon. Time to go home. We have little ones wanting to see you.”  
  
“Yes. It is.” Ianto happily accepted the carrier with their newborn son and allowed Jack to lead him from the room in the medical section, anxious to let their younger children know he was once again okay.

And that their two daddies were not going anyway for a while, unless they were together.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

“Thanks for contacting us, I.J.,” Ianto told his eldest son.  
  
“I'm just glad to hear that you and the baby are both okay,” I.J. said with a smile. “And that Dad's there with you.”  
  
Ianto rolled his eyes. Now that it was over, he felt more than a little embarrassed that he let his imagination get the best of him. He had his worries of one day losing Jack, but the truth was his spouse was a fixed point in space and time. Just as he was, but it did not stop Jack from worrying the times Ianto found himself in a precarious situation. This was not the first time for either of them over their time together. In fact, it was once a reason for them to come together sooner during a planned break from each other. When Ianto was rescued, the first thing he saw was Jack, who had dropped everything he had going on the other side of the galaxy the moment he found out. Joining efforts to find Ianto and release him from his prison.   
  
But that was another story and happened over 700 years ago. It was also another confirmation that no matter what, in the end they would always be together.  
  
He looked up from his place sitting at the desk in the far corner of the living room to see Jack enter from the kitchen, cuddling their newborn son and a bottle. He could not help the tender smile as Jack settled himself comfortably on the couch, expertly handling the baby and balancing the bottle. The older immortal had a towel hung over his shoulder. Once baby Ryan was happily drinking from his bottle, Jack looked over to Ianto with a matching grin. “Here we go again,” he said, indicating the baby.  
  
“At least we didn't wait a few hundred years before starting again,” Ianto quipped.  
  
“No. Just that his oldest sibling is 87 years older,” Jack remarked with a smirk.  
  
“But he's less than 4 years younger than his youngest sibling,” Ianto reminded him.  
  
“Not bad then,” Jack replied, grinning. “We never had a family spread out like this, but I like it. We're going to have another one in a few years, yes?”  
  
Ianto chuckled. “Only if it's your turn.”  
  
“Why not?” He glanced behind Ianto. “Is that I.J.? And you're allowing me to hold up communications?”  
  
“How are you feeling, Dad?” I.J. asked from the vidscreen.  
  
“I'm good. Better being here with your Tad and your younger siblings,” Jack admitted. His eyes rested on Ianto. “I was going to ask you how you were feeling?”  
  
“I'm sick of sitting in bed all bloody day long,” Ianto grumped.  
  
“Doesn't matter that you've been sleeping most of the day, huh?” Jack glanced down at the baby in his arms. “Aren't you a hungry little guy? You're almost done already, you little piggy.”  
  
“Takes after his Dad, obviously,” Ianto commented and made I.J. chuckle while Jack attempted to look offended. “I'm good. I don't feel like I need to fall back into bed any time soon. I don't understand why this time. Normally I bounce back hours after giving birth. Not sleeping most of the next day away.”  
  
Jack cleared his throat as he removed the near empty bottle from Ryan's mouth and lifted him to wind him. “It's been almost a day since you woke up from the coma,” he reminded Ianto. “You were out for almost two days after Ryan was born. And that's why you're still recovering.”  
  
“Because I slept for two days?” Ianto asked, looking annoyed. “Honestly.”  
  
“You were in a coma, Tad,” I.J. said. “Big difference.”  
  
“Meanwhile your Dad bounced back quickly from well, whatever happened to him.” Ianto turned accusing eyes on Jack. So far, no one was forthcoming on the details of Jack's rescue, except that the Doctor and I.J. were able to finally get to Jack with help from the TARDIS.  
  
“You don't want to know, Ianto,” Jack said as he settled Ryan in his arms again. “I don't even want to think about it.”  
  
I.J. shuddered as he remembered the wait until there was enough of Jack formed for them to bring into the TARDIS. “I'm going to be having nightmares for a very long time, Tad. Trust me. It's better this way.”  
  
“I.J. I'm --” Jack started.  
  
“Save it, Dad. You didn't ask for it. And those who did it to you are now going to pay for it.”  
  
“So we finally get a briefing?” Jack asked.  
  
I.J. nodded. “Yes. The Shadow Proclamation got involved.”  
  
“What?!?” Jack asked, looking shocked. He traded looks with an equally surprised Ianto.  
  
Jack stood up and started across the living room, stopping to place a sleepy Ryan into the Moses basket they kept in the living room. He rolled the basket and stand next to Ianto and pulled out the extra chair at the desk so he could sit next to his husband. With an arm around Ianto's shoulders, they listened as their son launched into the conclusion of the investigation.  
  
Ianto's hunch was right, they learned, and it helped I.J.'s teams on TorchWorld in figuring out the rest. The suspect who poisoned Dyleena was surgically altered to appear as a Merostilian. It was a plan long in the making, when the male, now female, found a way to plant herself into the diplomatic council as a junior councillor.  
  
Their prisoner was a Draconian. Upon that discovery, the rest fell into place easily enough. Jack and Ianto understood why the Shadow Proclamation became involved.  
  
“So the Draconians decided on another tactic than invading?” Jack asked.  
  
Ianto shook his head. “That was some advanced altering to make a Draconian look Merostilian. That's one of the last races I would have guessed. I would have picked someone from a race that is more humanoid.”  
  
“I was pretty surprised, too. I think everyone was once they figured it out,” I.J. admitted. “They were hoping to push Earth into a war with Merosti, and rack up by providing supplies to both sides.”  
  
“I hate being right in my feelings,” Ianto grumbled as he absently rocked the Moses basket gently. “So I gather that the Doctor contacted the Shadow Proclamation then?”  
  
I.J. nodded his head. “The Doctor was definitely not happy. He wasn't too happy with me at first, when I finally got fed up with silence from our prisoner even with the evidence already against her...him. Whatever.”  
  
Jack leaned back in his chair, rubbing Ianto's upper back. “You went for more extreme interrogation methods,” he stated.  
  
“I had no choice. I assured the Doctor there were worse methods than the drug we gave the Draconian. I think he's also a little put off with himself because he started to go on about how bloody brilliant it worked once the prisoner started to spout out information faster than we were able to take it all down. Thank goodness for recording these sessions.” I.J. smirked a little. “I'm sorry, Dad, but I wasn’t in the mood to show very much mercy. We tried some of the lesser truth drugs, but they didn't work. So I had to use Alibaum on her.”  
  
“So now you have an addicted Draconian prisoner there,” Ianto mused aloud as Jack gave their son a reassuring nod of approval.  
  
“We dosed her three times; just to make sure we had everything. She's been babbling, too, and some of looks like it can be held against her.”  
  
“And the other Draconians involved,” Jack pointed out. “It's okay, I.J. You did what you had to do to extract crucially needed information. The Doctor will get over it. He always does. Our mission with Torchwood is basically the same as his - protect planets and life, stop wars and so on, but sometimes we have to take a different approach to get there. That's why we exist. The Doctor is brilliant and can be amazing in preventing terrible things from happening. The Earth alone owes him about a hundred times over, at least. But sometimes his methods won't cut it. And then it's Torchwood's job to step in.”  
  
“I understand, Dad. We sometimes drove each other mad while I travelled with him, but we got over it because our hearts were in the same place.”  
  
Ianto chuckled. “Oh, that brings back memories.” He smiled at Jack, remembering the first time Jack led him into the TARDIS so they could travel with the Doctor for a while. “Right. So now we have all the facts we need from the prisoner, along with a lot of other facts I'm sure you really didn’t want to hear.” Ianto paused while Jack broke out in laugher and I.J. gave them a pained expression.  
  
Ryan started to squirm and grizzle. Ianto's attention went to his newborn son, running a light, soothing hand over the baby's belly, trying to settle him.  
  
“Oops,” Jack said lower and covered his hand. “I'm sorry, Ianto.”  
  
Ianto ignored Jack when the baby was not settling. With a sigh, he lifted the tiny baby and cuddled him in his arms, rocking him gently. “Shh, baban. It's okay. I'm sorry your Daddy is loud at times.”  
  
“You get used to it, kiddo,” I.J. said with a grin. “Trust me on this. I know.”  
  
“Hey,” Jack warned his son, but could not help return the smile.  
  
Ianto got the baby settled in his arms, and his attention went back to the recap. “So where was I? Extracting information through our strongest and most addicting truth drug.”  
  
“And she's still babbling,” I.J. added.  
  
Ianto shook his head and smiled as Jack placed a soother in Ryan's mouth, and then ran a finger to caress the baby's cheek. Ianto leaned over to kiss Jack's cheek. “Thank you,” he said.  
  
Jack simply smiled in reply.  
  
His attention going back to their eldest son, Ianto asked, “What do we know about the explosion in the shuttle bay?”  
  
“The Doctor was correct in it being cloaked,” I.J. replied. “Apparently it was planted before Dyleena was poisoned.”  
  
“During a time when the bay was getting much usage,” Jack mused. “So how come then? Why not before for one of the launches before we stopped all shuttles?”  
  
“Remote operated. Delta wing is the one used most by officials, so she picked that location. The target wasn't exactly Latimer or you or Krystal. Just another high ranking official within the organisation. That it took out both you and Krystal was a bonus to them,” I.J. explained.  
  
“So... someone else had to know when to engage the bomb for when it did, yeah?” Ianto asked, frowning.  
  
“Exactly, Tad. And now here comes the worst part. We had to arrest Sherelle.” I.J gave his fathers a pained look.  
  
“Wait. What?” Jack asked, looking as stricken as Ianto. “Don't tell me she's Draconian too?”  
  
“No. But she was sold out by them. She wasn't planning on having me around to overrule any decisions she would have made. It took less force to get the truth out of her, which is the only good news around here. She was told she would receive quite a sizeable payment if she managed to bring TorchWorld to war with Merosti, or so she said in the interrogation. She was ratted out, which is how I had her taken into custody.”  
  
Jack made a face while Ianto shook his head sadly. “The Draconians would never have paid her. If she somehow managed to survive, they would have found a way to kill her anyway.”  
  
“Or just not pay her,” Jack added, in agreement with Ianto. He looked deflated. “She was going to be my choice for Executive Director to replace Krystal.”  
  
“Are we now screening everyone?” Ianto asked, his practical side taking over.  
  
“Yes, Tad. Trust no one is the motto here for now. The Doctor said he'll stick around and lend a hand. The TARDIS should be able to help weed out any more potential security risks.”  
  
“You're going to be there for some time,” Jack stated.  
  
“I know. And no, you and Tad are not going to come here. I already contacted Rho and he is now getting ready to move house. Holly can take over as Sub Director in London. She's done well these last few days and I know she's ready for promotion.”  
  
Jack and Ianto shared a look. Earlier they’d had a short discussion. They needed to talk more on it, make plans, but they already agreed on the main point. “I trust you with that, I.J,” Jack said. “And if you and Rho aren't too upset about leaving London, then when you're done there, you can come to New York and take over this branch for me and Tad.”  
  
I.J. hardly looked surprised. “Are you both planning to retire? Raise Ryan somewhere other than New York?”  
  
“Maybe even somewhere other than Earth,” Ianto agreed. “But after everything, your Dad and I decided it's time to move on. We've been in Torchwood too long this time around, and I'm not too sure everyone is going to buy that air pocket story we're passing out on why your Dad is still alive. People are going to be watching him too closely. So it's time to drop out of Torchwood's radar for a century or two. We'll be leaving it in good hands.” He smiled at Jack, encouraging his husband to continue.  
  
“You and Carryn will take on the Director roles that will be vacated by me and your Tad,” Jack said. “Carryn can still operate from Cardiff, but Mike will take over the Sub Director role for that branch. We'll be getting the administration side of our leaving started as soon as we share the news with Carryn. Then, if you don't mind, we're going to take over the Hampton house for a few months until we have a better plan on what we want to do next.”  
  
“If that's what you want,” I.J. said. “As long as you don't drop from my radar or Carryn's or, you get the idea.”  
  
“Never, I.J.,” Ianto assured their son. “We're doing this for family. Not to run from it. We just want to spend at least a few decades having a nice normal family life, maybe having one or two more children in the next few years. We might take a starliner cruise at some point, but for no more than a year.”  
  
“I wish I could join you,” I.J. said. “But alas, all my kids are grown and I doubt Rho and I will be having anymore. So it's all work and getting to be grandfathers and big brothers for us.” He smiled warmly at his fathers. “You two deserve the time off. Meanwhile Carryn and I will make sure there will be a Torchwood for you to eventually come back to. We'll choose our successors as wisely as you have.” As Jack started to open his mouth, he cut his father off with a smirk. “You did not hire Sherelle, Dad. Neither did you, Tad. That was Krystal's decision. Unfortunately it was a decision that cost her life.”  
  
“We'll have to plan memorials,” Jack said quietly.  
  
“We will. I'm open for suggestions,” I.J. agreed.  
  
Ianto placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. “We'll handle that, I.J. It's the least we can do for our last official function as Torchwood's Directors.”  
  
Jack nodded in agreement as he covered Ianto's hand with his. “And can you work on getting Dyleena's body here when you're able to, please?”  
  
“The Doctor offered to do that once he's finished here. Which will still probably be sooner than we reopen for shuttle launches. Delta is out for an indeterminable time, if ever. And we're going to go through everything here with fine tuned instruments meant to uncover cloaking and perception filters to double check before we allow civilians into the remaining shuttle wings.”  
  
Ianto nodded with a proud grin on his face. He looked at Jack. “And this is why we know Torchwood is in good hands.”  
  
“Oh definitely,” Jack agreed with a matching smile of his own.  
  
I.J. shook his head, definitely looking embarrassed. “Stop it, you two,” he said, but he couldn’t help smiling either.   
  
OoOoOoO  
  
TWO MONTHS LATER  
  
Ianto sat on a lounge chair on the deck, baby Ryan in his arms. The deck looked out to the beach and the Atlantic Ocean beyond. In the heated pool was Jack with Darlene, Charlene and Eric. It was his turn to take the children into the water. Earlier Ianto had been the one getting splashed by the imps, while Jack sat on a chair on the deck, holding Ryan and laughing at his partner's predicament.  
  
It was almost time for them to go in and start preparing dinner. Ryan wiggled in his arms and cooed. Smiling down at the baby, he said, “I guess you're expecting to eat before the rest of us, as usual, little mister?” He lifted his arms to cuddle his precious bundle.   
  
Ianto could not believe that Ryan was almost two months old. Two months since his birth. Two months since the incidents on TorchWorld. The last week had been a whirlwind of family activity as all of their offspring had converged down upon the house in the Hamptons to spend the holidays with Jack and Ianto. Ianto made sure Latimer and his children were also included. Latimer was currently living in an apartment on the executive level housing in the New York Torchwood Headquarters.  
  
Children, grandchildren and even great-grandchildren were spread out all over Long Island and even parts of New York City, leaving nights in the Hamptons house to be quiet for the two patriarchs of the Jones family. There were a few nights the younger children were also taken with one of their older siblings, leaving Jack and Ianto some much deserved alone time for those nights. That particular day, Jack and Ianto found they had the rest of the day to themselves, while the family went off for exploration or visiting old haunts of theirs during the days of growing up in New York City.  
  
The next day, the family would converge on Central Park, joined by many of the Torchwood staff for Jack and Ianto's going away celebration. Within the next few days after that, would be the official ceremony where Jack and Ianto would step down from being the Directors of the Torchwood Institution Interplanetary and hand the reigns over to Ianto Jr. and Carryn.  
  
Then Jack and Ianto planned to start packing up their family and heading to Wales for a few years. They decided to live in the main house on the family complex, and giving company and support to Cari-Ann who was also to move into a cottage on the grounds. Plans included Jack getting pregnant within the next two years, and them looking into opening a café.  
  
They decided that, in five years, they would look over their lives and decide what to do from then.  
  
It really did not matter to Jack and Ianto, as long as they were together. They had a family to raise and older children to love.

 

 


End file.
